The Middle Wave
by HyperActivePickles
Summary: Ellanna and her twin brother, Percy Jackson, were enjoying a break. No monsters and no nothing. Until the new campers arrive. Amoung these new capers is a boy that Ellanna once knew very well. Not wanting to face her past, she runs and causes more trouble for her and her close friends aound her. Rated T because I am petrified.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my first ever fanfiction (exciting right!) ;) I really hope you wonderful people that are acctually taking the time and reading this story enjoy it. I know I do. :) I think I will try my best to update every weekend, except for this week, It is a little different because of schedule. Anyway... This story takes place after the Titan War, and the prophecy of the seven hasn't happened. BUT all the characters from that prophecy are here. All 7. Oh, and Ellanna is my OC for this fanfiction. She is Percy Jackson's twin sister. Enjoy reading!**

 **Disclaimer: I (unfortunately) do not own the characters from the Percy Jackon book series.**

 **Ellanna's POV:**

Ellanna closed her eyes and smiled. She could hear the small waves on the beach of the lake at Camp Half-Blood. The last week had been a blast! Mostly anyway... The world was at that 'middle phase' where nothing really happened. Well, more like there wasn't a 'bad guy' for the demigods to fight. A voice startled Ellanna from behind. "It is nice to finally get some peace and quiet, isn't it?"

Ellanna smiled and turned around, embracing her twin brother, Percy Jackson.

Ellanna sighed and replied, "Yeah. It is really nice. These last months have been pretty crazy." But now it was all over and Ellanna could live her life. For a while at least. Until the next thing poped up.

"You know, Ellanna, we have capture the flag tonight and now that we have Jason at camp, you and I can be on the same team. We could totally kick butt." Ellanna smiled at that thought. She then proceeded to go and sit at the water's edge and Percy joined her.

"You know Percy, you actually might be right for once. We would make a pretty, as you quote, 'kick butt' team, but…" Percy looked confused and nervous. Wait. Percy... NERVOUS?

"But what? I thought it was a great idea." Ellanna smirked and splashed him in the face. Hard. The impact sent him rolling backward. "Hey!"

"But then, what fun would that be? The brother sister rivalry is so sweet! I mean, we all know I'm better than you." Ellanna was edging him on, she felt it. After a moment of silence, Ellanna decided that now was not the time to go around the camp soaking any camper unlucky enough to find themselves in the middle of another water battle between Percy and her. There thought brung a slight smile to her face.

"Then again... it would be fun to kick butt, so I agree. Let's win this capture the flag game so fast they won't even know what hit them!" Percy smiled with a relieved look on his face. Hold on, now he's RELIEVED? WHAT was wrong with Percy today?!

"Perseus Jackson what are you up to." Ellanna knew something was up when Percy's face changed to a look of alarm.

Ellanna watched as Percy, startled, quickly stood up clumsily, stuttered out a nothing, and dashed away, towards the Poseidon cabin.

Oh no you don't, Percy. Ellanna thought to herself. She smiled and jumped in the water and used a new trick she had learned the last year. Water teleportation. A water vortex swallowed her up and she found herself, out of breath, in the mist fountain in her cabin.

She caught her breath just as Percy stumbled through the door, locking it behind him. He closed his eyes and slumped onto the floor against the wall and sighed with a small smile on his face, apparently relieved he had 'gotten away'.

"If you think you are getting out of this that easily, something is wrong in your brain." Percy's head snapped forward and his jaw slackened. "Whaaa… How… But…I…?" Was all Percy could manage as he tried to figure out how the heck Ellanna had gotten in and why she was standing in the fountain.

"So, Percy, about what you are up to…"

Percy's confused look changed to a nervous one. "R-really it is nothing. Nothing you should be concerned about. Not now- Uh, I mean not ever!" Ellanna cocked an eyebrow at him and gave him the 'Bro, tell me what is going on' glare.

Percy took a deep breath to calm his nerves. "Ok, Ellanna- wait! I think I heard a knock at the front door. I'll go figure out who it is and what they want." Percy was already at the door when Ellanna realized what was going on.

"WAIT JUST A MINUTE PER-" Aaaaaand… he was out the door. Ellanna rushed through the doorway and onto the porch. "UGH! Sometimes you're such a pain!" She yelled at him from the cabin. She threw her hands up in exasperation and watched helplessly as Percy made his escape from their cabin.

Percy looked back and ran faster, grinning and waving back at her. "OhmygodslookathetimeIhavetogotolunchsorrynotsorrybye!" Percy yelled over his shoulder.

Wait did he just say lunch? Ellanna checked her watch and saw the time. Oh no. A horn blew for lunch. "Styx." She murmured. She groaned as a thought came to her. She thought aloud, "Late for lunch. Again. Great just great. The lines will be crazy long by the time I get there." Ellanna sighed, grabbed a few things, and headed out to stand in line for the burnt offerings.

 **By the way, I had my dear friend YourWeeklyApple edit this so yeah. She is pretty cool you should totally check her out in my opinion. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again, for those nice people reading this. :) I hope you all had a great week! I also hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: ASmuch as I wish I did, I do not own any of the characters used except for Ellanna...:'(**

 **Ellanna's POV:**

Ellanna walked out of her cabin and immediately turned around and walked right back in. He was there. The boy she had been avoiding since he came to camp. This turned out to be harder than she had first imagined, for over the past half a day that he had been here, she had almost ran into him. 17 TIMES. Yes, she had counted.

Ellanna peeked out the window and saw his sky blue eyes staring, confused, at her cabin. That's when she saw the new girl. The one that she had heard been claimed by Aphrodite. Piper or something? Anyways, it was easy to tell, since she looked perfect.

Ellanna saw the new girl look towards her cabin and Ellanna quickly hid behind the wall so she wouldn't be seen. In the process of doing this she had dropped her bag and everything had spilled out on the floor. She grimaced and thought, 'So much for being stealthy…'

After a minute, Ellanna took the chance of glancing out the window to see where the pair was. The two were walking away towards the dinning Pavilion. She couldn't tear her eyes away. The boy took one last glance back and Ellanna didn't bother to hide herself. He was too far away to see her anyway. Then the pair disappeared into the Pavilion.

Ellanna sighed. She gathered her things that were all spread out on the floor and headed out. She grumbled a little about even knocking them over in the first place.

Immediately, Ellanna spotted Will Solace, her best friend besides her brother, talking with one of the new boys. She smiled and approached.

"Wait, show me again!" Will was saying. He was staring at something in the new boy's hands.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Ellanna said making the new boy jump a full foot in the air. She smirked in the process as well.

"Hey Ellanna! This is one of the new boys that came to camp yesterday. His name is… Uh… His name is…" Will looked really annoyed with himself, he began to snap his fingers in an attempt to remember the name.

The new boy smiled and turned to Ellanna. He stuck his hand out and with a smile he introduced himself, "Hello! My name is L-"

"LEO! Yeah his name is Leo! Ha. Told you I knew it." Will looked very proud of himself as he said that last part. Ellana just gave him a flat look.

"Yeeaaahhh… As Will said my name is Leo." He smiled as Ellanna shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Leo. My name is Ellanna." Ellanna smiled back while replying with her own name.

"Hey Leo," Will said with curiosity. "I promise that Ellanna can keep secrets."

Leo looked a little worried at this and asked Ellanna, "Can you be trusted? As he says? Keep a secret? It is a big one, so you can't slip up."

Ellanna looked him in the eye and said, "Yes, I promise that I can keep secrets."

Ellanna saw Leo take a deep, shaky breath. He looked down at his hands and opened them up fully stretched them out so the skin was tight on his palm. Flames grew out of his hand. Beautiful, glowing, warm. It was… just as the perfect as fire should be. Ellanna looked up at Leo with astonishment.

"How? There hasn't been a Hephaestus kid that could do that for… Well for a long time! This is amazing! Just…" Ellanna hesitated. She didn't want to make this new boy feel like she thought he was weird or something.

Leo finished her sentence for her. "Why do I want to keep it a secret right now? Well, Some things happened when I was younger and I… I don't really want to talk about it right now. If that is Ok…" He glanced down for a moment in thought. He looked kind of down at this last sentence.

"No yeah of course I totally understand." Leo looked relieved when Ellanna said this to him. "Now, I don't know about you but I am STARVING, so if you don't mind if you come with me to the Dining Pavilion to eat…"

Leo's face turned to a shocked face filled with horror. "THAT HORN WAS FOR LUNCH?! I, LEO VALDEZ, AM MISSING LUNCH?!"

Ellanna and Will burst into a fit of laughter. "Well, you know, we don't exactly have to go eat you know?" Leo's face filled with even more horror.

"No lunch?! What is wrong with you people?!" Leo got on his knees and begged, "Can we pleeeeaaaaasssseeeee go to lunch? Pretty please, you know... with a cherry on top?"

Ellanna and Will were still cracking up, but Will managed to sputter out, "Yeah Leo, we can go and eat lunch now." And off they went, going to go and eat lunch, the most important meal of the day for Leo Valdez. At least at this moment in time.

 **Note from the editor: And that was the day they met a boy who ate pickles.**

 **Oh, about that, that is my friend, YourWeeklyApple. She likes to think random. She also edited this for me if you couldn't already tell. :) Hope you liked it and have a good week!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again my fello Percy Jackson fans! I really hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson Characters... *goes and cries in a dark corners***

 **Ellanna's POV:**

"AHHA! Finally! Lunch time!" Leo broke out into a smile and started to run off. "Wait, where are the plates again?" He asked.

Ellanna smiled and answered, "They are at your table, remember?"

Leo's face lit up. "Oh yeah! Thanks you guys!" And he ran off to go and meet with his brothers and sisters at the Hephaestus table.

Will started to go to his cabin table also, but Ellanna had to have a word with him. "Hey Will, before you go eat can I ask you something?"

"Sure, Ellanna. Anything." Will came back and stood face to face with her.

"Well, Earlier today- Wait. Ok. So, you know how Percy and I are always on different teams in capture the flag?" He knew about it! Of course! Whatever Percy was planning Will was in on it, as usual. She saw it in his face. He was a little more nervous than usual now and she could see how hard he was trying to find a way out of this conversation.

"Now, earlier today, Percy asked me to be on the same team as him. Because the new guy, Jason, was here at camp now." Ellanna took a deep breath to concentrate on what she was talking about and not… _Him_. "Anyway, I agreed and Percy's face was all like," She tried to recreate her brothers face, "'oh, thank the gods' and I called him out on it and he ran away. I caught up with him and he managed to wiggle away... again. Any idea what is going on with him today?"

Will smiled. Oh crap. Thought Ellanna. I just gave him a way out. Ellanna mentally slapped herself.

Just as she had thought, his answer was, "Nope! I gotta go now, see you later!"

Ellanna frowned at him, turning and walking away to get her own plate of food, finally getting in line for the burnt offerings. Speaking of the line Ellanna looked over her shoulder to see where it was. Unfortunately, it was out of the pavilion now. Great job, Ellanna thought to herself.

Being late did have some perks. Ellanna hadn't had to listen to Mr. D's speech that was at the beginning of every meal. Thank the gods... They were actually extremely annoying now that she had heard it every day for about two years.

When Ellanna got to her table she saw Percy start to get up. "Now you wait right there Percy. Don't worry, I promise not to talk about what happened earlier. But, please, you will do me a huge favor by staying here until I leave."

Percy looked hesitant but agreed and Ellanna went to go get in the line.

Ellanna scanned the pavilion and saw two more of the new kids come in. It looked as if they had just figured out that the horn were for lunch. Ellanna looked back to see how many people were behind her. Aaaaand... "Go figure." Ellanna mumbled to herself. "No one is behind me." She had nothing to lose, so she walked up to them and introduced herself.

"Hi, my name is Ellanna, I'm from the Poseidon cabin. You guys are part of that new bunch of kids, right?" Now she was able to take a closer look at who they were. The boy was tall, and muscular, and yet he looked gentle and sweet. The girl was much shorter and had brown curly hair that practically had a mind of its own! How that girl managed her hair was beyond Ellanna's understanding. The two of them exchanged a look and turned back to Ellanna.

"I am Frank, son of Ares." He smiled and extended his large hand towards Ellanna. Ellanna, of course, smiled back and shook the extended hand.

The girl then spoke up. "I'm... Hazel. Daughter of Hades." She also extended her hand and smiled, but she was a little more nervous. Ellanna smiled back and also shook her hand.

Suddenly something was reflecting light into her eye. Ellanna looked down and saw a jewel. It was a beautiful ruby. That must be Hazel's! Ellanna thought. "Hey Hazel, did you drop a Ruby?"

Hazel looked down and quickly said "Don't touch it!" Ellanna was a bit confused for she hadn't planned on touching it anyway.

Hazel extended her hand over it and the jewel levitated above the ground for a brief moment before it dived back down into the dirt, disappearing. Ellanna stared in disbelief, she slowly looked up at the girl.

"How… How, in the name of the gods, did you do that?! That was magnificent!"

Hazel looked a bit nervous but answered anyway. " Well, Hades is also the god of treasures and I guess I can control anything precious that comes out of the earth, but… But sometimes it controls me instead. Whatever you do don't ever pick up a jewel around me because it is cursed. Also a long story I would really prefer to not talk about."

Ellanna felt sorry for the girl. She looked like she had been through quite a lot. Ellanna smiled with understanding. "That's alright I totally understand, Hazel. But I am guessing you came here for food right?" Hazel smiled at that and nodded her head with agreement.

"Just go to your god's table and grab a plate from the end. Think about whatever you want and it will appear on your plate." At this the pair's eyes widened with shock.

"Really! You aren't just messing around with us?!" Frank said with awe and amazement in his eyes.

Before Ellanna could answer, a voice from behind answered for her. "Really." The voice was definitely male and when she turned around she saw Nico, who was also a child of Hades.

"Hey Nico" Ellanna and Hazel said at the same time.

"Hey guys. I saw Hazel and came to show her how to get her food, but based on how long you guys have been talking it looks like you have already covered that. Who doesn't talk about food around meal time? So, Hazel, you hungry?" Hazel nodded and hugged Frank, waved goodbye and left with her brother to go eat.

"You should probably go eat too, Frank, before lunch is over."

Frank agreed and said, "Hey, Ellanna, thanks for coming and explaining the food stuff and being our friends." Ellanna smiled at this.

"Anytime, Frank." And He left to go eat with his cabin.

Ellanna went back to the line which had now decreased to less that 10 people.

After she put in a portion of her food, she walked over to her table to finally eat.

 **Note from the editor: And that was the day that frank was discovered to be a piece of corn. YourWeeklyApple is pretty sweet! Check her out in my opinion. Just saying... Any way, hope to see you next week!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hullo! Sorry that I am a bit late today. I had a lot of things going on today so yeah. I hope you had a great week and that you like this next chapter that I wrote. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: ...** I don't own the characters from any of the Percy Jackson books...

 **Ellanna's POV:**

Ellanna slipped into her seat right in front of Percy with her food plate, making sure that her view of Jason Grace was blocked so that neither could see the other. Ellanna wasn't ready to see him, much less talk to him. She doubted that he even knew she was at the camp! At least, Ellanna had done her best to make sure he didn't know she was here.

"Hey, what's on your mind, Ellanna? I can tell something is up." Percy looked at her knowingly. They shared the same face while thinking about something.

Ellanna shook her head, knowing there might be some unwanted ears hidden somewhere close. "Not now Percy. I'll tell you in private, later. I don't really want anyone to know around the camp at the moment." Ellanna looked down at her plate and began to eat.

Percy looked at her with the thinking face, the one face where everyone scrunches his or her nose up in thought. The same face that Ellanna had come to know very well. "Alright, Ellanna, whatever you say." All of a sudden a girl with blonde hair came and sat down right next to Percy.

"Hey Seaweed brain. Hey Ellanna. What's up?" Ellanna looked up and saw one of her best friends, Annabeth Chase, Percy's girlfriend.

Percy smiled at Annabeth and gave her a quick peck on the lips. "Not much really." Percy replied, still smiling.

Ellanna swallowed and said "Hey Annabeth. Since there isn't anything going on over here, something must be going on over there…" Ellanna paused and turned to gesture at Annabeth's siblings whom of which were all arguing over something. Something that was most likely involving a new project or along the lines of that. "In fact, it looks like quite a lot is going on, judging by their faces."

Annabeth's face went from smiling to frowning as Percy looked past Ellanna to see what state the Athena cabin was in. He almost laughed out loud, but tried his best to hide is when he caught Annabeth's glare. He tried to hide it with a simple cough to cover up his amusement. In the end he couldn't help the tiniest start of a smiling, then a little giggling and then he just laughed not caring about Annabeth's response.

"Percy it isn't funny!" Annabeth stated, very loud and with no joy in her face at all. "You don't have a whole bunch of siblings that talk about one thing and one thing only when you are around! You don't have siblings who try to BRIBE you to get what they think is best on the new project! You don't-" Percy was extremely quick to cut her off.

"Hey, Calm down wise girl. We get it. I wasn't laughing at the fact they are fighting, I was laughing at the faces they make when they are fighting. Really it is quite hilarious. Just look for yourself. I'm obviously correct."

Annabeth, after glaring at Percy for a couple of seconds, actually looked over at her siblings to see if what Percy had said was true.

Ellanna saw Annabeth look for a moment, with what she could have sworn was a grin, then try her hardest not to laugh or at least make the tiniest sound that indicated a giggle. Then Annabeth, unable to hold it back any longer, laughed. And she didn't just giggle or smile, she laughed. Hard. It looked like she really needed that laugh, too. She must have been really worn out with all her siblings arguing. She was so happy in that moment that just by looking at Annabeth made Percy and Ellanna laugh along with her.

And they would have kept laughing, but a couple of Annabeth's siblings got so mad at each other that they got up and stood in the middle of the Pavilion, nose to nose yelling at one another.

The trio regained their composure so that they could see what was going on. Now the other Athena campers were all getting up and taking sides, standing behind who they thought would have the best idea for whatever they were arguing about.

Annabeth sighed and got up. " I got to go figure this thing out before it gets even more out of hand than it already is. See you guys later!"Annabeth did her best to smile and started to walk away.

"What Annabeth, you need some help? I can act as an unbiased person and…"Ellanna was, irritatingly, cut off almost immediately by Percy.

"How about I do that instead," Percy said quickly, his face surprised with the knowledge of what was going on(which was extremely annoying to Ellanna for this brought her the point of Persy's secret back into her head). "I have some other things I need to do anyway, and I would be really appreciative if you would take the sword class for me today." Percy stated with some nervousness on the edge of his voice.

Whatever they are fighting about must be about Percy's little secret. Ellanna thought. If Percy has the whole Athena cabin working on this secret, it is definitely not just some small secret. I wonder who else is involved

Ellanna opened up her mouth to argue but Clarisse came up from behind her and argued for her.

"Gods, Percy. Why ask this twerp to do sword class when I am the obvious better choice?"

Percy looked a bit surprised by Clarisse offering to take the role. And his thinking face went back to being plastered on his face again.

Ellanna rolled her eyes and said, "Get lost, Clarisse. I can teach that class better than you any day."

"You sure, punk? I don't remember you being the Ares kid around here. And, unless I stand corrected, Ares is the war god and Poseidon is the sea god. Doesn't exactly sound like the best fighting master here is you. Why don't you just go play with the fish or something stupid like that."

"Oh no. You didn't just insult…"

"Hey Ellanna, why don't you cool down. Clarisse has a point. You really have been working pretty hard for, well, the whole summer" Percy was still sitting with his thinking face. It was really starting to annoy Ellanna.

"What are you talking about I am just fine with teaching the stupid class. I don't know why you think I, of all the people here, would be tired. Honestly, I have zero clue what you think is wrong with me but…"

"Woah Woah woah. Ellanna calm down. I promise we don't think anything is wrong with you. Just… Can you please take a break today? You can teach all next week. How about that?"

Ellanna hesitated and then sighed. "Yeah Ok. See you guys later."

Ellanna took her plate of food and left it with the other emptied plates. While walking away from the dining pavilion, she sighed. Something was going on and she was determined to find out what it was. By the end of the day, this stupid thing wouldn't be bothering her. I will have it figured out by then, she told herself. I promise.

 **Note from editor: bogieirigigogofidu. And that's that.**

 **YourWeeklyApplesGo check out her story. It is pretty sweet. Anyway, until next week! This is HyperActivePickles, sighing off until next week! (Well, that was very... News reporter-ish... Anyways... Yeah...) Adios amigos!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, I am sooooooooooooo sorry that I haven't uploaded for the last two weeks. THey have been so busy I had hardly anytime to do anything, even my homework! Anyway, I hope you like this chapter! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Rick riordan's Percy Jackson book series.**

 **Ellanna's POV:**

Ellanna walked back to her cabin looking down at the ground. She heard footsteps behind her. Her head shot up. She knew those footsteps. They were lighter than other people's footsteps, as if they were barely touching the ground. It was him.

"Styx." , murmured Ellanna under her breath. The footsteps were at a normal pace at the moment, so maybe, just maybe he hadn't seen her yet…

Ellanna picked up her pace. The feet behind her also quickening in their steps. So much for not seeing me…, she thought. Ellanna kept speeding up, and the footsteps behind her kept in perfect distance of her.

Ellanna had reached the cabin area, now at a jogging pace. Thinking fast she disappeared into the Hades cabin to throw him off. She was really good friends with Nico, and she just met Hazel and she had seemed pretty cool, so Ellanna was hoping that they wouldn't mind her quickly running through the cabin, even if they were in there. The lake should be near after she got out, so if she could just make it there-

Ellanna burst out the back door and ran right into a very flabbergasted Nico. The force sent them both rolling backwards off the back porch and down the stairs. Ellanna quickly got to her feet and helped Nico to his own.

"Sorry Nico. I have to go. I-" Ellanna looked up at the sky where a boy was flying straight over the cabin, making sure not to lose any time. "Styx," was all Ellanna could say before Nico pulled her up the stairs and back into his cabin, shutting the door behind him.

Ellanna looked Nico in the eyes. "I promise I can explain later. Can you stall for me? Please? I don't exactly want to talk to Jason right now."

Nico's eyes widened with realization. "You know him. Like, as in you knew him before he even got here, to camp."

Ellanna looked away and ran her hand through her hair. "Yeah…" She replied sheepishly.

Nico looked at her with understanding and nodded. "Ok. I'll stall for you, but you better keep that promise of explanation."

Ellanna nodded and smiled a thankful smile. "Thank you so much Nico. I promise." Then there was a loud knock at the back door. "Ella, are you in there?" Jason said loudly. Ellanna winced. Why did he still call her that?! They hadn't seen each other for... Well forever!

"Use the front door. You should be able to get a bit of a head start, but Jason is smart. Good luck, Ellanna. See you later." Nico turned away and walked up to the back door. He waved his hand and Ellanna opened the door and closed it timing it for when Nico opened the back door so the sound would be lost to Jason's ears, then she took off, sprinting.

To get time alone, usually she went to the bottom of a lake or something along the lines of that, but Jason was near the lake and she had to put as much distance between him and herself. Her other option was the Pegasus. But Jason could fly…

It was a long shot, but at least on a Pegasus he didn't have the advantage over her. On land, he could fly up and spot her easily, in the sky he would have to work harder! Pegasus it is, she thought. And she ran towards the stables where her Pegasus, Windstreaker, would be waiting for her.

To make sure Windstreaker was ready, Ellanna called ahead with her mind. _Windstreaker? Can you hear me?_

Almost immediately, there was a reply from her. _Yes, why wouldn't I be able to Ellanna?_

Another voice entered, also. It was a bit higher pitched and younger sounding. _Hi Ellanna! I can hear you, too! Did you bring me something to snack on while you and my mom are out and about flying?_

Ellanna smiled to herself. _Hi Survivor, and unfortunately I didn't have enough time to get something for you I am a bit rushed. How about I bring you something a little later? And Windstreaker, get ready to take off. I need to make a getaway from Jason Grace._

 _Can't he fly, too?_ Ellanna could tell Windchaser seemed a bit on edge about this.

 _Yes, but I think if we hurry we can out fly him. Or maybe even lose him. If we are lucky that is._ Ellanna replied right back.

Windstreaker snorted from inside the rapidly approaching barn. _Alright. Where are we headed?_ 50 feet... 40 feet... 30 feet... 20... 10...

"Into the cloud cover." Ellanna answered out loud as she burst into the barn and mounted Windstreaker, who had already gotten out of her stall by herself. Smart horse.

Another voice entered her head. _Hey, Boss. Did you bring any donuts?_

Ellanna smiled halfheartedly. "How about later I bring you some? When I bring Survivor her sugar block? I don't have any now."

Blackjack and Survivor both whinnied as Windstreaker and Ellanna took off. _Ok, boss! Good luck on your getaway!_

 _Yes yes good luck!_ Survivor said as she joined in happily.

 _Stop calling me boss, Blackjack! See you later and thanks, though!_ Ellanna looked back at the fading barn and smiled remembering the first time she was at camp.

 _Flashback:_

 _Ellanna had always loved horses. So, naturally, when she had first came to camp two summers ago, the first thing she wanted to see was the stables._

 _After the overall view had been given, she had been assigned to a boy named Will Solace, who was to show her around the camp. She found out he was her age, and they became the best friends from that moment on._

 _They headed around the camp looking at the cabins, the arena, the track for chariots, the infirmary, and a whole bunch of other stuff, too. Practically everything, except for the stables._

 _Ellanna couldn't hold it back any longer. Interrupting one of Will's ever long chats she asked, "Hey Will, are there any stables in camp?"_

 _Will turned to her, surprised. "Oh! That was what I was forgetting. Yeah. Here come on I'll show it to you." And they were off to go to the stables._

 _When they finally got there, there was a small crowd. Ellanna pushed her way to the front with Will at her side to see what was going on._

 _In the middle of the crowd was a boy with black hair and a boy that somewhat resembled Will, but just in the slightest way, kneeling over a horse. No... wait a second-_

 _A Pegasus!_

 _"Oh wow" breathed Ellanna. "A Pegasus!"_

 _Will's eyes widened a bit and he hurried and sat down next to the blonde, immediately starting to help. Ellanna looked to see what was exactly going on._

 _The Pegasus was lying on the ground, extremely weak. It was in a great amount of pain from something… Ellanna's eyes widened when she realized what was wrong. This Pegasus was giving birth, and was too weak to do it._

 _Out of pure instinct, Ellanna went and sat next to the horse's head. She could hear it screaming with pain. She grabbed a nearby pail of clean water and a rag and put it next to her. Then she took the horse's head into her hands and lifted it onto her lap._

 _The horse was younger, maybe 7 or 8 human years old. The horse had a silvery white coat with pure white hair. But right now, instead of being clean and sleek, it was rugged with sweat clinging to every inch of her body._

 _Ellanna took the rag and dabbed it into the water bucket she had grabbed. She started to stroke the horse's neck with it. Soon, also, trying to comfort it by talking to the Pegasus, offering support and relaxing statements to calm it down, while the others were working on getting out the baby._

 _After a while, the baby and the mother were just fine. The mother had fallen asleep from all the hard work, too worn out to help care for the baby. Ellanna gently set down the mama horse's head on some hay and went over to the baby._

 _"Hello little horse." The baby Pegasus looked up at her as if it understood. "Your mommy is really tired, so we are going to let her rest a bit, ok? So is it ok if I help teach you to stand and run?" Ellanna stuck her hand out to the Pegasus. The Pegasus offered a little click of its teeth before putting its muzzle against her hand. She smiled._

 _Ellanna looked behind her at the three astonished boys standing there staring at her. "How about we name her Survivor?"_

 _The three exchanged a look and nodded. The black haired one answered, "Yeah that is a great name for this one. Thanks for your help. Without you we might have lost them both. What is your name by the way? I'm Percy Jackson son of Poseidon and this is my friend Michael Yew of the Apollo cabin and I guess you already know Will."_

 _Ellanna smiled and said back, "Nice to meet all of you. My name is Ellanna. Now, do you guys mind helping me get this Pegasus baby up on its feet and wings?" Everyone smiled and came to help her with the baby._

 _Flashback end._

Yes, thought Ellanna. Those were the good days.

 _"Indeed, Ellanna. And I have you to thank for me being alive today for it."_

"I forgot you could hear my thoughts for a moment there, Windstreaker." And before they could say any more they hit the clouds. For a moment everything was blurry, then it was crystal clear. They were above the cloud line, and it was gorgeous. The sky was a clear blue above the cloud line and extremely warm, too. It was just so... peaceful. Yeah… Peaceful.

Until… "Dive." And the duo dove quickly, and a wind blast hit where they were just then.

 _Styx, it's Jason. Get right!_ The Pegasus followed her command and just as they moved right and another huge air gust hit the spot they were just at. _Can we lose him, Windstreaker? Get left!_

Another air gust hit where they were seconds ago. _Maybe...How about the new trick Ellanna? It kind of worked before. I was fine…_

Ellanna hesitated. _Yeah, ok. Now!_ Windstreaker moved right and looped up into the clouds, hovering a second, then shooting back down in a vertical dive. Ellanna had collected water from the clouds and quickly made a shield around the front of Windstreaker's body, protecting her from the dangers of the coming stunt.

Ellanna held on tight and they burst into the trees. Windstreaker spread her wings and Ellanna manipulated the shield around Windstreaker's wings and body so that they would not get hit by the the trees and branches. Unfortunately, Ellanna kept getting scratched by branches because she didn't collect enough water to make her a shield of water.

Ellanna could hear Jason crashing around back behinds them losing ground. Ellanna cued Windstreaker to go up into the now raining clouds. Unfortunately, Jason shot upright behind them gaining the lost ground. He shouted something, probably her name. Most likely what she used to go by, though. Then they hit the clouds.

All the hairs on Ellanna stood up straight. There was electricity in the clouds all around her. Oh no, Ellanna silently panicked. Oh Styx this is bad. Get out of the clouds now Windstreaker!

Windstreaker saw the dangers and started to dive. Then all the electricity started draining from the clouds around them. He wouldn't… Would he? She took no chances. _Dive, dive, dive, DIVE!_

Then Jason yelled at the top of his lungs, "Stop running!" and Ellanna, assuming he had aimed it at her, stood up on Windstreaker and jumped up with as much force as she could, pushing Windstreaker down. As Ellanna had jumped up, she had looked at Windstreaker and thought, _catch me when I start to fall._

Ellanna yelled back as she looked up,"Stop this maddness Jas-" THe lightning struck. She had miscalculated. He didn't, would never, even now, aim it at her. How could she have been so stupid!

The last thing she saw was his horrified face as he realized what had just happened.

 **Editors comment: And Ellanna turned into a cheesecake. (lol YourWeeklyApple!)**

 **So, Did you like it? I am going to try my best to get the next chapter up today or maybe tomorrow. Again, I am sorry that IK didn't update of a while. Have a nice day!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey there you guys! Enjoy this next chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from the Percy Jackson books by Rick Riordan.**

 **Jason's POV:**

 _Takes place right before Jason gets to camp:_

Jason was still shocked at what had happened to Leo, Piper and him that morning. How they were all together having fun at one minute, and the next thrown into a huge battle against a storm spirit.

Still, the craziest thing that happened was the chariot bursting through the mall's roof. All of a sudden it was just... there. Jason had understood what was going on since the beginning, but this freaked him out. In that moment he had totally lost concentration and the storm spirit had hit him with a lightning bolt.

He had been thrown back, at the very least, 10 feet from the force of the bolt. He remembered struggling to his feet to fight the extremely surprised storm spirit to make sure his friends got in the chariot safely. He remembered how they had fought the next five minutes until the storm spirit had finally disintegrated. He remembered the looks on his friends faces, how they were all astonished and surprised at what he did. How he joined them in the chariot and the girl, Annabeth, and the driver, Butch, explaining what happened and what they were. Annabeth had said she was the daughter of Athena, and Butch the son of Iris.

Jason smiled. The looks on everyone's faces were priceless. They were all like, what? Jason had just laughed a little. His dad was Zeus. He had known that from the time his mom gave him to Hera. He grew up with this knowledge, so none of this was new news.

The part of all of the explanation that had been a surprise to Jason was the fact that there was a camp for demigods like him. If he had known that before, he would have come earlier.

Jason looked over the side of the small chariot and saw Long Island approaching. In the middle of a giant strawberry farm was a kind of camp. That must be camp halfblood, Jason thought.

A girl came and stood next to him. Jason smiled. "Hey, Piper."

"Hey. How long have you known? That you were a… uh… you know... demigod?" Piper looked at him with her gorgeous eyes.

Jason looked away. "Ever since I was, like, 5. Maybe even younger. My mom literally gave me to Hera as a gift or something stupid like that, but I haven't been bothered by her for a really long time. My mom ditched me and didn't even tell my sister. Sweet, am I right?" Jason laughed half heartedly.

Piper looked stunned. "Who was your sister?"

Jason took a deep breath. "It has been a really long time, but I am fairly sure her name was Thalia."

Annabeth spun around. "Did you just say that Thalia was your sister?" She was a little pale in the face at the mention of Thalia.

Jason looked at her. "Yes, that sounds right… Why?" Sudden hope flourished in his chest. "Did- Do you know her?"

Annabeth looked at him with disbelief. "Yes, actually. We are really good friends."

Jason smiled with excitement. "Where can I find her? Is she at this camp we are going to?"

Annabeth looked away. "No. But she is head of the Hunters of Artemis. They visit on rare occasions, but it isn't very often because they don't get along very well with campers… Especially guys. There always ends up being some kind of fight. I'll try to contact her and get her to come visit soon, if you want, but no promises on what happens with that."

Jason was a little disappointed, but at least Thalia was alive. He could hardly remember her. It had been such a long time since he had been with her. His friends had long since replaced her and his mom but seeing and meeting her again… That would be more than he could ever hope for. Family was like a foreign word to him.

Jason looked over at Annabeth. Now, she was squinting at something coming at them. It was a large storm, getting bigger by the minute. Jason took a closer look at the storm. His eyes shot open. "Is that…"

Annabeth looked at all of them. "Well, that storm spirit is back. Dylan or something? He must not have been killed, and when the coast was clear followed our sent. I guess, well, I guess we have to prepare for a fight. Again." Annabeth, at her own comment, slapped her hand on his face and ran it down with a look practically yelling 'Are you kidding me!'

Annabeth reached for her dagger and started to bring it out, but Jason stopped her. "I got this one." She looked at him for a moment and then sheathed her dagger.

All she said was, "Ok. Keep driving, Butch, let's see what Jason here can do. But still stay alert, You never know what tricked monsters will pull."

Jason gave a reassuring smile and jumped out of the chariot.

The air supported him like every time before. He glided under the chariot horses for a minute, then shot ahead, straight into the opaque wall of storming clouds.

Lightning flickered around him. A booming laughter came from all directions, scaring Jason out of his wits. In fact, it scared him so much that he even lost control of the swirling air around him for a split second. Which caused Jason to lose a couple feet in the air before he regained the control.

Jason gritted his teeth as a voice glided over the clouds around him. "Well, if it isn't that burst of air with an mind of its own, Jason Grace, right here in my thunderstorm. You see, boy, I happen to have control of the air around us, not you. Now, if I had been you, I would have planned ahead before diving into a storm black as night."

Suddenly, a form came out of nowhere and tackled Jason. Jason tried to dive out of it but was held back by the storm spirit, Dylan. "Oh no, pretty boy, you are not getting out of this one as easily as before. I know who you are now, and I also know your weaknesses."

Dylan cackled and suddenly Jason could see the world again. Immediately he caught sight of his friends. They were being attacked by other storm spirits, and if he didn't hurry and disintegrate this monster they might not make it to camp. Dylan wasn't even doing anything. He was just watching the fight like a TV show.

So while the storm spirit was distracted, Jason focused all his energy on the clear air outside of the storm. If he could use the air around the storm cloud and use it to break apart the storm spirit's storm cloud, it might weaken him.

Jason slowly started picking off the outside layers of the cloud, hoping the storm spirit would be too ignorant to even notice. Then again, Jason's luck was not extremely good today, so as he started taking out the closer layers the spirit noticed.

"Well, Jason, trying to save your friends? Good luck."And the storm spirit launched him into the cloud. Jason kept focusing on the air around the cloud, still picking off layers.

The storm spirit attacked him sending him spiraling across the cloud into a solid wall of mist that felt like a brick wall. Jason faltered for a moment, but then kept working on the layers. He was getting closer to the center layer of the cloud by the second. He was sent rolling over the cloud again by the really annoying storm spirit into another wall.

Gathering his strength again, Jason took a deep breath and took out the last layers of the cloud, keeping a whirling wind around a very confused, very angry storm spirit.

"Hope not to see you later Dylan!" Yelled Jason as he flung the storm spirit down to its death.

The storm spirit yelled and struggled and then was silenced by the ground as it burst into a million grains of sand, which dispersed with the leftover wind.

Jason took a deep breath in and flew over to help his friends with the rest of the storm spirits.

 **Note from editor: And~ that's why we wear hard hatsYourWeeklyApple**

 **Have a nice while! I dunno when I'm going to update next so yeah. See you guys then!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I didn't update last week because I got to go to Haiti! OMGOSH it was so much fun! Anyway, you guys probably want to read the next part of the story so here you go! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan, so I do not own Percy Jackson characters. Most unfrotunate isn't it.**

 **Jason's POV:**

Jason flew into the whirlwind of storm spirits, diving over and under, avoiding their deadly, misty forms. He landed in the chariot as the spirits hit one of the wheels with a lightning bolt, catching it on fire.

Everything was moving extremely fast. In fact, Jason was having a hard time keeping up. There were four storm spirits circling the now burning chariot, the horses were frightened and Butch was having a hard time controlling them, Piper was trying to help Butch, Leo was still shocked from earlier, Annabeth was trying her best to fight off the storm spirits, and Jason wasn't doing anything to help. Oops, thought Jason. And without any more hesitation, he jumped in to help Annabeth.

Annabeth turned her head in Jason's direction, her eyes were full of gratitude and thoughtfulness. Anyone could see the she was thinking up some plan to get them out of this mess.

In the pause, a storm spirit came out of rank to attack the unsuspecting Annabeth. Jason, thinking quickly, brought up a wall of air and pushed it back into the whirlwind. Annabeth's grey eyes widened. "That's it!" She exclaimed. Speaking very quickly, Annabeth told her idea. "Jason, use a wind wall like you just did, but make it like a twisted ramp pointing down at the ground. Their speed will be too fast for them to slow down in time and they should hit the ground so hard they explode into dust!"

Jason's eyes were wide and his mouth was wide open with disbelief. "How- How did you-"

Annabeth looked at him with a face full of urgency. "Just do it, Grace."

Jason blinked a few times and then whipped into action, preparing the wall ramp thing beforehand instead of on the spot, which would give the spirits less time to react. Forcefully, he thrust the ramp thing right into the whirling spirits.

It worked just as Annabeth planned it to. The spirits were flying too fast to stop, so they plummeted straight down to the ground, exploding into dust.

Even though the storm spirits were gone, the danger was not in the past. The chariot was still on fire. Annabeth was working on another plan, but her face was not as confident as it had been before. Her eyes would light up and then go dull again, like she came up with an idea and then found out a reason

Butch gave the reigns to Piper so he could talk to Annabeth. "Annabeth, do you have a plan, because if we stay on the same path we are on we will crash land into the middle of camp."

Annabeth's face broke into a smile. "Butch you are a genius!" Everyone looked at her with the weirdest faces, including Jadon.

Jason Cauthen a little. "Um, so you want us to crash right into the middle of your camp?"

Annabeth looked at him, flabbergasted. "No! Why on earth would I want to do that! Instead crash land into the water. It should break the fall a bit more. Butch, get back on the reins and aim for the lake in the middle of camp."

Butch was still a little concerned, anyone could see that, but he must have trusted Annabeth a lot. He took back the reins and did exactly what Annabeth had told him.

The burning chariot tikka dive and crashed right into the lake. The force knocked him off his feet and slammed him head first into the water. When he opened his eyes he was under the water. Faces were dancing around him. They were girls, but not normal girls. They were tinted green from the water and had long black hair with bright yellow eyes. All of them grabbed him and swam him up to the shore and threw him onto the land.

Jason stood up and looked around. A crowd was gathering. A boy with black hair and green eyes burst through the crowd and headed straight into the water. He dove in and within seconds came up with the girl Annabeth. He helped her to land and then went back in the water to help butch with the Pegasi.

Leo was thrust up on land, and Piper followed. The campers there had blankets and towels, and a giant bronze blower that completely dried each of them in two seconds. Another boy burst through the crowd but definitely was not happy. "Annabeth! I told you could borrow the chariot not destroy it!"

Annabeth looked behind her where Butch and Percy were unhooking and soothing the Pegasi and the chariot was in ruins. She looked back and said, "Oops. I'll fix it, don't worry, Will." Will still looked unhappy about it but didn't offer any more arguments. Instead he sighed and said, "So you picked up these demigods? They look a bit older than 13. I Wonder why they haven't been claimed yet…"

Piper piped up, "What's claiming?"

"Claiming,"Annabeth started to say before interrupted by a collective gasp from the crowd, "Is that." Annabeth looked a mixture of worry and shock as she looked at the sight bobbing above Leo's head. It was a fiery hammer.

Leo, of course was trying his best to get away from it and even started asking, "Is my hair on fire?"

Butch looked at Annabeth. "The curse…"

Annabeth interrupted him. "Zip it Butch. Will, will you show Leo to the Hephaestus cabin?"

Will smiled and replied with a "Sure thing!" And the two walked off, heading to the cabins.

A girl stepped up. "Hey Annabeth, where is this one going?" She said gesturing to Jason. Out of the corner of his eye, Jason saw Piper take a step up and Annabeth held her back.

Annabeth sighed. "He needs to go to the Big House do you mind taking him?"

Annabeth looked like she didn't want to do this but she didn't really have a choice. Drew smiled, smugly and started to lead him towards this place called 'The Big House.'

Jason took a glance over his shoulder and saw something he didn't expect. A girl was at the front of the crowd now and talking to the other boy who had helped with the Pegasus. He recognized her. She had long black hair that almost hit her waist and a tan that showed she was out in the sun a lot. She turned and looked his way. Immediately her sea green eyes widened and she quickly disappeared into the crowd.

He started to turn back to go and see if it really was her, but Drew put her arm around him and said, "Now there, sweetly, you want to go meet Chiron now don't you? So come on, you don't want to deal with those losers anyway."

Jason looked at her with disgust. He was disliking her more and more by the second. He took a glance again and she and that other boy were gone along with the Pegasi. Jason looked away, puzzled. Could it really be her? He thought. Could it really be Ella?

 **Editor's note: And that's why we always play with fire, kids.**

 **Lol. Ok, hoped you enjoyed it. Go check out YourWeeklyApple, again she is pretty wicked. Hope to see you next week! Well, I hope that I see you guys next week! Adios Amigos!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey dear friends... Ok I can explain. I had finals and my editor was really busy and now she can't edit it because she is so busy so I got another. She is cool too I promise. Anyway, I will let you read those who are still going to read it. Please enjoy! Oh, and I will update sparatically based on how my week goes. Probably at least once a week maybe a little over. Anyway... Enjoy!**

 **Jason's POV:**

Jason was trying his best to simply smile and go with the flow, but doing so was a bit hard with an Aphrodite girl hanging all over him telling him stuff he did not need, much less want, to know. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, they reached what the other campers called, the "Big House".

Jason tried to squirm away but this Drew girl would NOT LEAVE, even waiting on the doorstep with him! After a very long minute, Jason heard what sounded like hoof beats behind the door.

The door was opened by a man in a wheelchair. The man smiled and said, "Hello Drew, and…?"

"Jason, sir." Jason said, speaking up.

"Ah, new camper? You look a little old to be a new camper."

Jason looked at him a little confused. Drew finally spoke up saying, "Annabeth and Will were saying something about that, but I think his age is perfect." Drew fluttered her eyes at him. Jason rolled his eyes and looked away. Chiron raised an eyebrow.

"That's…nice, Drew." Chiron said slowly. "Now if you would excuse us, we need to talk." Drew looked a little annoyed but left. She didn't bother to say goodbye; not that Jason cared for a second.

"Come in my boy, and tell me a little about yourself." Chiron gave him a warm smile, beckoning him to come in. Once Jason entered the building, Chiron did something very unexpected. He stood up, and as he stood up his legs turned into hooves, and his wheelchair turned into a horse body with two more legs. Jason stared, stunned.

"Sir! You're a centaur!" Jason's eyes were wide and his mouth was hanging open.

"Yes, that I am, but please stop calling me sir, it is too formal. Just call me Chiron." Chiron said as he reached back and dusted the few dust particles off his flank. "Come, sit down." Chiron said as he clopped into a room that resembled a living room.

Chiron shuffled across the room. Jason sat on the end of the couch, unsure of what to do next.

Chiron stopped moving and turned his head towards Jason, and began to talk. "So your name is Jason, correct?" Jason nodded. "And, I'm guessing, you are wondering why people are saying that you are 'too old,' yes?" Jason nodded again. "Well, Jason, last year there was a big war, between the gods and the Titans." Jason looked at him, curious. "We won, and a boy, Percy a son of Poseidon..." Jason's eyes snapped open and his hand went to his neck, where a necklace was strung.

"Si-Chiron," Jason interrupted. "Did you say… Percy?" Chiron looked at him with sudden curiosity.

"Yes, Jason, I did. Why, do you know of Percy?" Chiron looked him in the eyes.

Jason looked back at Chiron, then looked away, towards the other side of the room. "I believe he was there-uh- when I arrived, tending to the horses."

Chiron studied him. "Yes, he does do well with horses." Chiron turned his face away. "Nevertheless, we won and the gods gave him a… wish as one might put it. Instead of choosing immortality and becoming a minor god, he chose for the gods to all claim their children before age 13. This is why we are all baffled by your arrival. We thought we had most of the demigods that were still alive in camp, but then you and your friends showed up. Jason, is there any possible reason that you were not brought in with the others?"

Jason looked at him. "Well, I've known that I was a son of Zeus since I was, well, really young. So it is possible that since I knew that, I wasn't brought in. I'm not sure about my friends. They didn't know they were demigods until today, and neither did I."

Chiron looked at him, stunned. "Well, I guess since you know who your godly parent is, you can move into the Zeus cabin instead of the Hermes cabin. I need some time to think, why don't you go get comfortable in you cabin. Dinner is at the next horn blast, and you sit at the tables assigned to your godly parent. I believe that you will have the table to yourself, being the only child of Zeus at camp right now." Chiron stood up from his seat and showed Jason to the door. There he pointed towards some cabins. "The first cabin is yours. There should be a bed with sheets, but if not, go down to the camp store and tell them you need sheets for your bed. They should supply you with some. Also, ask them for your camp clothes. Now I'll see you later. Goodbye, Jason." With that, Chiron closed the door and Jason heard the sound of hoofprints disappearing.

Jason sighed and headed to his cabin. He wondered where all his friends were, if they had been interrogated also.

Jason reached up to his neck and pulled out his necklace. He slipped it off his head and held it in his hand. It was a simple chain with a beautiful golden ring on it. The ring held so many happy memories, and yet a shadow of one bad memory sucked out what happiness there was. He slipped it back around his neck and tucked it into his shirt as he looked up.

Jason was at the doorstep of his cabin. He looked up at the large bronze doors. The lightning was moving, as if it was a hologram. Thunder rumbled from inside. Jason took a deep breath and opened the door. Inside there was a huge statue of none other than Zeus himself. Near the statue, a make-shift bed had been set up. Jason walked over to the bed and saw a picture on the wall next to it. It was of his sister, Thalia. A small smile spread over his face. He wondered how she would react to seeing him. He pushed the thought away when he heard a horn blow in the distance.

 _That must be the dinner horn Chiron told me about_ , Jason thought. He took one last glance at the inside of the cabin and walked out, scanning his surroundings to see where everyone was headed for dinner. He saw people going into a big pavilion a little ways away, so he walked down the steps and joined the river of people flowing towards their dinner.

When Jason walked in, he saw about 15 or 16 tables where kids were sitting already with food. Others sat with empty plates, with pondering looks on their faces. Jason saw someone's plate glow, and food appeared. Jason's eyes widened.

"New kid, am I right?" A voice from behind him stated with a knowing tone.

Jason turned. He saw the boy from earlier that had been tending the horses. He couldn't remember the name of the kid.

"You were with the group that came in with Annabeth, right? I'm Percy." He smiled and held out his hand.

Jason looked at him. Thinking to himself he wondered, _wait, Percy?_ He looks so familiar, but… Where have I seen him? Jason looked him over. He had a necklace around his neck with several beads on it and… A ring? Jason's eyes widened a bit as he realized he recognized the ring. It was silver with a small seashell on it. He looked up and met Percy's eyes and forced a smile, one that he hoped looked real, and shook his hand.

Percy looked around. "To get your food, you can go grab a plate from over there, barbeque today! Yum." Percy had this sarcastic face and attitude about that part. "Oh and for your drink you can say whatever drink you want and it'll fill itself. Watch. Blue cherry Coke." Percy's cup filled with a blue sizzling liquid. "Anyway, after you have your food go wait in line for burnt offerings. All you have to do when you get to the fire is dump in a bit of your food and pay your respects to one of the gods." Percy smirked and leaned in a little closer, and in a loud whisper he says, "Apparently, burnt food smells amazing to the gods. How? I have no idea. Well, see you around!" Percy walked off.

Jason's smile dropped. He took a deep breath in and out, and walked over to where Percy had gestured and grabbed one of the few plates left. Jason looked around. He was really in the mood for some pepperoni pizza, but they had the more healthy option of barbeque, so Jason grabbed a plate. He stared and looked around for the line. He found the end and went to go stand in line, which now was only a few people long. After a minute or so, he stepped up to the brazier. He looked at his plate, took part of his barbeque, and threw it in the fire. He stared a moment and thought about his father, then left to eat the rest of his barbeque.

 _Time skip: campfire that night:_

Jason entered the outdoor seating area that surrounded a huge campfire. He looked around to see if he could spot anyone he knew to sit by. He saw Annabeth and Leo on the front row and went to stand by them.

Suddenly some kids with guitars and something that looked close to a harp came up and started a song. Everyone, very passionately, started to sing along. Leo, of course, had joined in even though he didn't know any of the words. Jason laughed at Leo's attempts. When the word "grandmother" came up in the song he sang something along the lines of "band a mother."

Finally, the crazy sing-along ended and Chiron stepped up in front of the fire. "Today we have some new campers with us. Jason, whom we have found to be a son of Zeus…" Some muttering broke out among the campers. Chiron continued, "Leo a son of Hephaestus..." Jason saw people cast some unsure glances towards Leo and the other Hephaestus campers. "And Piper, who is not yet claimed." Jason heard Drew and her cabin mates all snicker at the last section of Chiron's announcement.

But, in that moment, a pink glow bathed the area. Everyone turned towards the source. Piper stood giving off the pink glow, but she looked different. Instead of her usual attire, Piper was in a rather beautiful dress. Her makeup and hair had been done perfectly. She looked like a model from a magazine. Jason heard Drew screech when she realized what was going on, and he couldn't help but laugh a little because of her reaction.

Chiron cleared his throat and stated, "Well, I seem to stand corrected. Piper, Daughter of Aphrodite."

 _Time skip: Morning at breakfast:_

Jason bolted up in his bed. When he looked behind him, he saw his bed was smoking. Jason rubbed his head. After a moment he realized what had happened. The dream.

There had been nothing around him but a murky grayness until a huge yellow shock lit everything up around him. A scream had pierced the air. Then the shock that had been released came bolting towards him. He had not been able to move, the shock hit him straight on. Then the dream had ended.

Jason really hated demigod dreams. None of them were ever good. Well, hardly ever. There was that one time with the giant cookies… But that was a story for another day.

Jason pulled himself out of bed and went to get a look in the mirror. His cloths were smothered, and his hair was smoking. Jason's eyes widened. What in the name of the gods happened to me?! He thought. Must have been that weird dream…

Jason pushed all his thoughts away and went to take a quick shower before breakfast.

 _Time skip:Lunch:_

Jason had just made it back to his cabin to lay down and rest for a couple minutes when the horn signaling for lunch was blown. He groaned and trudged outside, where the main flood of campers had already been through. He walked out and headed to the dining pavilion. A voice called his name. He turned around and saw Piper, still with the blessing of Aphrodite. He stopped and waited.

He heard another door open and turned around to see who it was. A girl with long black hair looked up, turned around, and went back inside in a bit of… a rush? Jason stared, confused by what he had just seen.

Jason felt Piper reach him and look to see what he was looking at. Jason turned and looked at her, giving her a smile.

Piper smiled back as they started off towards the pavilion. Piper started talking about her cabin, and how Drew was annoying, and how her stupid hair wouldn't stop being perfect.

Jason was only half listening, thinking about the girl he had seen that looked strangely like a girl he had known named Ella.

 _Time skip:End of Lunch:_

Jason had almost finished his food when the campers from the Athena cabin took their bickering to the center of the dining pavilion. Jason looked over to the table in front of him and saw the girl Annabeth with Percy and…someone else. He couldn't see who it was because Percy was blocking his view. Annabeth stood up and the other person stood right after. Jason tried to get a good look at who it was but Percy stood up also, blocking his view again. All he got from the glance was a girl with long black hair, most likely the girl from earlier.

It crossed Jason's mind to go say hello to them, but he thought twice and decided to stay out of this fight.

Jason finished off his food as another girl, this one more bulked up with muscles, came over. After a minute, the girl with the black hair stomped off. Jason stood up and followed.

Jason exited the pavilion and spotted the girl. He started walking behind, in her footsteps, thinking about what to say when he reached her.

Funny thing is, the girl tensed and started to speed up, headed towards the cabins. Puzzled Jason followed, also speeding up.

Once they reached the cabins area, the girl disappeared into the Hades cabin. Jason paused outside the cabin. If the girl was who he thought she was, she might be heading towards the water. That would mean she was using the cabin as a shortcut.

Jason, wasting no time, flew over to see her run into some kid in a black Jacket. The kid pulled her up the stairs inside. Jason landed and rushed to the door. He knocked. No one came to answer. He tried again. This time, he called out, "Ella, are you in there?" That way, either she would run and he could catch her, or answer the door and face him. Or he could be on a wild goose chase, following some stranger. Still, Jason had a feeling that it really was Ella, not some look-alike.

The boy in the black jacket answered the door. _This must be the boy Percy mentioned earlier_ , Jason thought. _Nico, maybe? Son of Hades?_ "Can I help you?" he said with a questioning voice. Man, this guy was a pretty good actor.

"Yeah, I saw a girl come in here with long black hair. Can you tell me where she went?"

Nico looked at him blankly. He stated simply, "Who?"

Jason looked at him with an annoyed face. "The girl you pulled into your cabin just now. I think her name is Ella." Nico raised an eyebrow at him.

"Ella? No. The girl you are talking about must be someone else." He turned around and started to close the door.

Jason stopped him. "Please, I just want to talk to her."

Nico sighed. "She left before I started talking to you. She's-"

Jason didn't wait to hear the rest of his sentence. He couldn't lose her. He flew back over the house and spotted her. She was just entering a house that looked kind of like a barn, just a little bit nicer. He flew after her, hoping to catch up. He was starting to get annoyed. He just wanted to talk. Nothing more.

As he neared the barn like building, he saw what looked like a pegasus fly into the air and through the clouds. He followed, breaking the cloud line a little bit behind his target. He saw that it really was a pegasus, and the girl he was trying to talk to was on its back. He tried calling out to her, but his voice was lost in the wind. I wonder, Jason thought, what would happen if I hit them with a small wind blast. The pegasus should be able to regain its footing, or whatever would be classified as footing in midair, and the girl would fall and I could catch her. Then she would be forced to talk to me!

Satisfied with his plan, he shot a small wind blast straight towards the girl. The girl tensed and the duo dove. Jason, flabbergasted they were able to dive so quickly, followed in close pursuit. He sent two more wind blasts, but they successfully avoided both of them. Jason's annoyance started to build again.

Suddenly the girl and her pegasus dove again, this time straight towards the ground. Jason hesitated for a moment, then headed off after them at a slower pace.

Jason stared dumbfounded as the girl and her pegasus flew into the tree line. Not wanting to lose them, he followed. He kept running into trees and branches. His annoyance started to grow into anger.

He glanced up to see the pegasus shoot upward. Jason landed and shut off, gaining the ground he had lost in the woods. Again, the duo disappeared into the clouds.

Jason was practically swimming in anger now. Sparks started flying around him. Electricity! Jason thought, not considering the safety hazards that came along with lightning.

Jason felt all the electric energy from the clouds drain into him. Fully charged, Jason yelled at the top of his lungs, "Stop running!" and fired all the electricity above the girl. Jason's anger fell as he realized the girl had thought he would aim it at her. She had jumped up and the pegasus had dove down. Jason had hit her. He had hit Ella, for now he could see her clearly, the sky being lit up by his anger. "What have I done?" Jason whispered, and dove after the falling girl he once had known.

 **Ok, so I hope you liked it. Thanks to my new editor for catching many mistakes. I think I will update with in the next day or two because I already have a few more chapters writen, so yeah. Hope y'all have had a great summer so far, for those of you in summer right now. Those who don't, good luck with school!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello again! So, tecnically, this was going to all be, like, 3, chapters, but I was lazy and am just going to put them all in one. So yeah. I really hope you enjoy this chapter! Read on-**

 **Ella's POV:**

 _Roughly one year ago_

Ella smiled as she slicked her hair into a tight, high pony tail. Finally, she was going on a vacation. And better yet, she was going with her boyfriend. It was going to be a blast. They were going to a resort near the beach for the whole weekend. All the preparations for the Titan war were really wearing her down. Lucky for her, her dad, Poseidon, was paying for the whole time. It was his birthday present to her. She had also heard that there was a large shopping mall near by, so she made sure to grab her credit card.

After double checking that she had everything, she zipped up her suitcase and headed out. Her brother, Percy, came and grabbed her bags. "Do you have everything?" Percy asked.

"I think so." Ella responded.

"Toothbrush, toothpaste, bathing suit…"

Ella cut him off. "Yes! I have everything!"

"What about your rings?"

Ella's eyes widened and a small, guilty smile slipped onto her face. "Oops."

Percy scowled. "I thought you said you had everything."

Ella ran inside, grabbed the ring box, and ran out. "I do." Ella stated, with a smile strung across her face. She looked down at the small box. It was truly beautiful. Gold sea horses danced around the bottom, and a silver hippocampus figurine was on the top lid, with a tail that glowed many colors. She opened it up and picked up her rings, placing the gold, double banded ring with dolphins on her right ring finger, and the silver, single banded ring with a small seashell on her right pinky. She then tucked the ring box away, took one last glance at the cabin, and headed to the border, where Argus would pick her up and drop her off at the resort. Percy followed with her suitcase.

He took a deep breath and began talking. "I will iris message you every night, and you better not ignore me, because if you do I'll swim down there myself and drag you back to camp."

"Alright Percy! I get it, stop being so overprotective. I thought that was mom's job."

Percy smirked. "I'm taking over for her when she isn't here, so get used to it."

Ella looked back at him and smiled. "Alright, then I'll be mom for you when you and Annabeth start dating." Percy's face immediately blushed beet red, and he stuttered something about "no" and "never." Ella simply smiled and looked at him. They reached the border, where Chiron and Annabeth, her best friend, were waiting with Argus and the strawberry delivery van. Percy went, put her suitcase in the back and came to say goodbye.

Annabeth ran and gave her a hug. "Bring me backs pretty seashells, ok? I did some research on some the beaches and a few fun activities that you can do, plus a map with all of them on it, so here." Annabeth handed her a metallic chain with a small, single charm on it. "Just click the button." Ella slipped it on and pressed the button on the charm. A holographic map popped up, showing the resort and the surrounding areas. Annabeth continued speaking, "I had Beckendorf help me out, and it is designed so that more charms can be added on. Do you like it?"

Ella stared down at the wonderful gadget around her neck. "Like it? I love it! Thanks Annabeth! I will try my best to bring you back a beautiful seashell." Annabeth beamed at her.

Chiron smiled, and said, "Here is your breakfast and lunch for the car ride, and I'll see you in a week. Have fun and enjoy your vacation."

Argus climbed up into the driver's seat of the van, and Percy engulfed her in a hug. "Try not to get killed on your vacation, ok?" He said in a voice with a hint of worry.

Ella looked at him and smiled. "Don't worry. I won't. See you later you guys." And with that, she climbed into the van and buckled in. As Argus drove her away, she opened the window and waved back at Percy, Annabeth and Chiron, until they disappeared into the horizon.

Percy's POV:

Percy stared for a while at where Ella had been then headed back to the cabin. Annabeth followed him and poked his arm. He turned and looked at her. "What?"

"Well," Annabeth said, "I thought you would be worried, so I had Beckendorf install a GPS on her necklace. The necklace is waterproof, too, so she can wear it wherever she goes. Oh, and we got it not to alert monsters after many trial runs." Percy stared at her, his mouth gaping a bit. Annabeth reached into her back pocket and brought out a screen. She clicked a button and it showed the car she was in along with the road and the trees around. "Here, this one is for you. See you later!"

Percy waved a little as Annabeth walked back to her cabin, dumbstruck. Once he shook out of his shock, he looked down at the gadget and smiled. "Thanks Annabeth." He whispered, tucked it into his pocket, and walked back to his cabin to get ready for breakfast.

 **Ella's POV:**

The van finally came to a stop, and Ella opened up the door of the van and hopped out. She stretched and looked around at the resort she would be staying at. It was a peachy, white marble building with columns supporting the Porte-cochère that the van had pulled under to drop her off. The doors were large, sliding glass doors that had two dolphins jumping over it. The walls on either side went on for about one hundred feet with windows placed every 5 ft. Out front of the end of the Porte-cochère a beautiful fountain rose from a white flaked, pink granite slab. The water spouted out from the three tier fountain out front.

"Wow," Ella said in awe. Then she smiled and went to grab her bags.

Ella walked through the sliding doors, pulling her two bags behind her. Argus had already left with the van, which left her to check in by herself. Her boyfriend would arrive late that night. They had been dating for about three months. They had met during a fight with a Titan, which they had won with the help of a couple of his friends. Stupid Titan almost killed them all. Ella was snapped out of her thoughts when a woman's voice came from behind her.

"Hello, dear. Can we interest you in a free trip to The Monstrous Fish Aquarium? It is just down the road from here and we have an extra VIP ticket that you can use."

Ella turned and looked at the woman. She looked middle aged and had a huge smile on her face, like she was trying to sell something. Ella smiled a little back and politely said, "No thank you, ma'am. I-uh- have a very full schedule."

The woman looked legitimately sad about her "not being able" to visit. "Well, dear, if you are sure. Here, take the ticket in case you wish to come later when your schedule lightens up. We are open until eleven every night." The lady smiled one last time while handing her the ticket and then left through the sliding doors.

After she left, Ella frowned. "I hate aquariums," she muttered. It wasn't right, people stuffing animals into cages, especially cages that did not have the right needs. Once there had been a great aquarium she had visited when she had ran away from her foster home when she was younger. It had huge tanks with plenty of room for the fish, and other creatures as well.

Ella sighed and walked over to the trash can, dumping in the ticket. She walked to the front desk and signed into her room.

 _Time skip: after long boring registration_

Ella walked into her room and smiled. This place was perfect. A small salt fountain was in the corner of the room, spraying mist into the air around it. It wasn't as big as home, but it was just fine for iris messages. The bed was opposite that corner with a tv next to the closet. There was a full bathroom that connected her to her boyfriends room. This was going to be the best vacation ever.

 _Time skip: Finished Unpacking_

Where is he? Ella wondered. He's late. Exactly 7 minutes and 48 seconds late actually. Finally she heard a door click next door.

She crept to the door joining the rooms and waited, summoning a large water glob from the rings she wore on her fingers. After what seemed like forever, the door clicked in front of her and a boy opened the door, set his stuff down and turned on the light. In the next half-second, he was drenched head to toe in water, screaming like a little girl with Ella on the floor laughing.

Ella regained her composure and looked up to see her boyfriend. His blonde hair was slick, stuck to his head and his clothes clung to his skin. "That's for being about 8 minutes late, Jason." Ella smirked and gave him a great big hug. "This is for showing up. Now let's go get you unpacked."

 _Time skip: finished unpacking completely_

Ella had just finished getting ready for bed when an iris message from Percy popped up in front of her. She almost murdered him with her toothbrush, but realized it was him before doing so. "Hey, Jason, I'm going to take a call from my bro, so go ahead and start the movie. I'll join you in a few." A muffled ok called from the other room.

Ella went and sat on we bed, the iris message following her. "What movie are you guys going to watch?" Percy asked.

"I think we were going to watch _Strange Magic_."

Percy looked at her, confused. "Come again?"

Ella laughed. " _Strange Magic_. It was based on _A Midsummer Night's Dream_ , one of my favorite Shakespeare plays." Percy's eyes narrowed. "Don't worry, it's animated. Over protective much?" Ella laughed a little at his expression.

"Are you wearing the necklace from Annabeth? It is waterproof so you can wear it even when you are swimming." Ella looked over at the wonderful necklace laying on the table.

"Uh…" Ella reached over and slipped it on. "Yes." She smiled looking at him.

Percy scowled. "Well, anyway… It is waterproof, so you can wear it wherever you go. Even in the ocean."

Ella's eyes widened and she looked at the necklace around her neck in awe. "Annabeth nailed this project. Just… Wow. Make sure to tell her I said thanks again, and I'll get her several big shells, too."

He smiled. "Alright, I'll tell her. I've got to go. Friday, remember? Capture the flag. It won't be the same without you, ya know."

Ella flicked her hair over her shoulder dramatically and smiled. "Of course not, seaweed brain. Oh, I'm sorry, can your girlfriend only call you that?" She smiled with a teasing attitude.

Percy blushed beet red and sat there stammering.

Ella erupted in laughter. "Good luck, Percy. Try not to die, ok?"

Percy got over his embarrassment and smiled. "Ok. I'll see you tomorrow. Sleep on your own bed." He added that last part seriously.

Ella rolled her eyes. "Ok. Good luck, Percy. Sleep without nightmares."

Percy grimaced but put a smile back on his face. "Ok. You, too! Goodnight!" And with that, Ella swept through the iris message, ending it, and grabbing a blanket and going in to watch _Strange Magic_ with Jason.

 **Ella's POV:**

Ella was surrounded. No escape. Tons of eyes. Tons and tons of eyes… All open and staring… The walls kept getting smaller, the eyes getting closer, space running out. She tried to scream but she couldn't. Water was all around her, but it was foreign. It didn't move when commanded. She couldn't move now, still the walls shrunk. "Ella…" A female voice floated over her from all directions. "Ella…" It was louder, a little more urgent than before. "Ella…!"

Her eyes snapped open, gasping for air she stared into the worried face of Jason. "Are you ok?"

Ella sat up and rubbed her head. Jason came and sat next to her. "Yeah I'm fine…" All the eyes…

Ella shook herself from the dream. "Alright, how about shopping a little bit in the morning, then hitting the beach, then going to lunch, then doing something you want to do?" She looked at Jason and smiled.

He laughed. "You forgot something."

Ella sat, confused. "I did?"

"Yeah, breakfast." He squeezed her hand and said, "I got that figured out, though. Get dressed and ready and we can go. I have a cab waiting."

Ella smiled. "Ok." She then pushed him out of the room, closed the door, and got dressed in her favorite orange camp half blood shirt, with a tank top underneath, and light colored jean shorts. Well, it was technically a crop top, but still. It was cut at the bottom into small strings of cloth with beads strung on each, so it was awesome. Ella proceeded to the bathroom, brushing her hair, and pulling it into a messy bun. She put on deodorant and brushed her teeth. Then she put her camp necklace and her two rings. Ella went back to her room to grab her credit card and other things she might need, when she saw it. At first she thought her eyes were playing tricks on her, but when she picked it up it was really there. The ticket for a VIP tour to The Monstrous Fish Aquarium. Angered, she ripped it up, soaked it in water, then threw it away. Again.

She had just finished stuffing everything in her purse and putting her shoes on when Jason came back in. He was wearing medium dark denim shorts and a plain purple shirt with a backpack slung over one shoulder. She saw him finger a coin and stick it in his pocket, but didn't ask.

"Ready to go?" Jason asked, extending his arm out to her. "And what is Camp Halfblood?"

Ella grabbed it and responded, "Yes, let's go, and Camp Halfblood is the camp I go to over summer. Anyway, we are wasting precious time, and I'm starving. Onward!

 **Hope you liked it! Anyway, I'll see you guys later! The editor says hello. Thank you for reading the story! Bye!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hellllllo guess who's back. I'm just going to say I'm really sorry to all those who were reading my story. I have been totally crammed schedule wise and honestly kinda forgot for a bit. But I wrote some more and tam thinking one or two more chapters after this one. Again, really sorry, but I do hope you like it.**

 **Oh and I supose I have to say that I don't own any of Rick Riordan's stuff but all of y'all know that so here you go.**

 **Ella's POV:**

 _After breakfast_

"Oh man, that was excellent, Jason! Thanks!" Ella said smiling while rubbing her stomach.

Jason looked over and smiled at her. "So, did you say something about shopping?"

Ella smiled even bigger. "Yeah! Here, let me pull up the map." Ella pulled out the necklace from Annabeth and pushed the button on the charm. A holographic map popped up in front of them, showing where they were and all the attractions around Annabeth had recommended. Ella quickly scanned the map to see if the aquarium the lady had been from was on it, but no such place was listed. Ella bit her lip. One of two things was going on. One: since Annabeth knew that Ella hated Aquariums, then she didn't list it. Two: no such place existed.

"Um… Ella? You there?"

Ella snapped back to life, a hand waving in front of her face. She pushed it out of her way, laughing a little. "Yeah, yeah I'm here. Anyway, the mall is here and there is a Crust Pizza here so we could eat there for lunch… And there is an ice cream place here on the way back to the resort. So… Mall, Lunch, then Ice Cream?"

Jason smiled. "Sure. I have a good idea for the afternoon, and also something I think you will like for dinner, if that's ok."

"Sure. Let's go! Time is being wasted!"

Jason smiled. "I'll call a cab. Or do you want to walk?"

Ella thought for a moment. "How about a cab this time?"

"Sure."

 _In the mall, coming out of bath and body works_

Ella smiled leaving the sweet scents of bath and body works behind her. She heard Jason take a deep breath through his nose and snickered as he said, "Ah! I can breath through my nose again!"

"Alright Jason let's head for Crust. I can almost smell their delicious pizza from here!"

"How?" He responded. "I'm just getting feeling back in my nose!"

Ella giggled. They walked side by side, arms filled with various bags from the many stores in the mall, to the nearest exit.

Ella stopped suddenly. There she was again, that crazy woman from the aquarium. She frowned glaring at the lady, with that annoying grin, holding those stupid "free VIP tickets."

Jason stopped and looked back, a confused expression on his face. "Why did you stop?" He turned to look in the direction she was glaring. "What's wrong? Why are you glaring at that lady?"

"I'll tell you why Jason, I keep running into her and I'm beginning to think it isn't a coincidence." Jason frowned and looked at the lady.

"Well," he started. "We could go through a different entrance if that makes you feel better."

Ella sighed, and reluctantly agreed. "Alright let's go." She turned around and headed to the next nearest entrance. When she looked back, the lady wasn't there. "Jason," she whispered. "She's gone."

He turned and looked back at the entrance. "Uh, well then let's just go out this entrance then. I already phoned our taxi from earlier so he should be there."

Ella nodded, "Ok." They headed out the door with no sign of that weird lady with the VIP passes and their taxi was waiting just like Jason had said it would be. They loaded the taxi and as they drove away, Ella looked back to see an annoyed looking aquarium lady watching as they drove off.

 _Crust Pizza_

"…and you will wait here for us right? Ok thanks. See you in a little bit!" Jason finished arranging with the taxi driver. Ella smiled as he turned around and joined her to walk in and order. But as he turned around, his smile turned into frown.

Then she heard the insane coupon lady's voice behind her. "Hello again! Fancy seeing you here! You haven't come by the aquarium yet and we were wondering if you had lost or misplaced you ticket so here is another! And one for this lovely young man, too! Hope to see you later!" The lady walked off and disappeared in a mass of cars.

Ella turned to Jason. "Like I said, CREEPY. Give me your pass." She took it, crumpled it up and ripped it into little shreds before throwing it away. "Now you just wait, they will show up again before we get home I swear."

Jason looked at her skeptically. "Maybe she is just a really nice lady and wants you to go see her fish."

Ella grimaced as they went inside and stood in line to order. "Well, I don't want to see her fish, I hate aquariums! It's stupid to keep fish caged just for people to ooh and awe at! It's monstrous!"

Jason put his hands up in surrender, "Ok, ok, sorry. I'm just saying that if you want her to leave you alone, taking a quick trip through the aquarium isn't a bad idea."

Ella raised her eyebrow and stepped up to order. "Maybe. I'd like a medium cheese pizza please, with olives on one half and pepperoni on the other." She swiped her card and smiled at the cashier.

"We will have it out for you in a minute, please take a seat somewhere." Ella smiled at the lady.

"Um, just out of curiosity, have you heard of the Monstrous Fish Aquarium?" Ella asked last minute."

The cashier looked at her. "Well, yes, it's just down the road from here. Two lefts and a right."

"Ok, thanks. Have a nice day!" Ella smiled and pulled Jason to a table.

"Alright, we will swing by. But in and out that's it."

Jason rubbed the back of his neck. "There is only one problem with that. We don't, uh, exactly have our tickets…"

Ella looked him dead in the eyes. "I know you don't believe me but I'm sure those tickets will appear again."

"Pizza for number 29." A voice traveled over the seating area. Ella eased her hand and the person holding the pizza came over, setting it on the table.

The man's eyes widened. "Woah, are those VIP tickets for the Monstrous Fish Aquarium?! I hear that place is the bomb! Y'all are one lucky couple! Have a nice day!"

Ella smiled slightly offering a "you too" as he walked away. She looked down at the table and sure enough right next to the pizza, two VIP tickets lay as if neatly arranged. Ella looked Jason dead in the eye. "Told you so."

 **Ella's POV:**

 _Arriving at the Monstrous Fish Aquarium_

"Alright, let's make this quick." Ella said as she got out of the taxi and grabbed the tickets. Ella frowned. "Hey Jason" she muttered as he got out also. "Bet you can't guess who's standing at the door."

She watched Jason look up as he got out and frown also. It was the odd lady that had the tickets. "Well, here goes nothing."

As she walked up to the door, the lady's face lit up almost instantly. "You made it just as I knew you would! Come come, much to see so little time!" The lady sung as she beckoned for them to follow and headed inside.

Ella grabbed Jason's hand and pulled him with her. She whimpered in his ear, "If anything gets weird or goes wrong or something you listen to me, ok? I don't want you getting hurt or something."

Jason hesitated then nodded.

"Good let's go."

They walked past people and tanks trying to keep up with the crazy lady. Fish's thoughts filled her mind, things ranging from _that's the princess of the sea! Lord Poseidon's daughter! To take us with you! Please! Free us m'lady_! Ella pushed on trying to ignore their beautiful voices.

"Through here!" The lady's voice pierced through the fish's words. They slipped through a door marked VIP and Staff.

Suddenly the surrounding changed. The fish's voices were silenced and they were walking through a narrow white tunnel. Ella stopped. The tunnel led to a room full of tanks with a center, empty, tank. The tanks were filled with more than just fish. All were underwater creatures, but they were from the myths. She scanned the tanks recognizing every one of the creatures. They were moving slowly and not responding to the woman as she walked past them. Ella's hand flew to her mouth as she laid eyes on a hippocampus. It's colors were dull and it was sleeping. It looked like it was breathing, but she couldn't tell from here. Ella tried to communicate with it, but when it said nothing back and didn't respond to her even a little bit visually, she got nervous and bit her lip.

She looked over to see what Jason's reaction was, and she found that he was equally appalled. But he was mortal, so as far as she knew he probably just saw normal fish in the same condition.

"What is this! Why would you do this to these poor animals!" Ella shouted at the horrid lady, her anger surfacing.

She turned around and smiled. "Well it's the new exhibit of course! Don't you just love it!"

Ella wanted to run a sword through this woman and her twisted mind. Instead, she gritted her teeth and said quietly to Jason, "On my count run to the door." The woman slowly approached them. "One…" She came closer. "Two…" Then when she was a few feet away, Ella stated, "Three."

They bolted, and as Ella ran she summoned the water reserves waiting in her rings and attacked the ceiling violently behind them. As the woman came under it, she slammed the water one last time into the ceiling and it collapsed on top of her. She collected her water and sped off, hearing footsteps approaching. As much as she wanted to free the animals, she couldn't. Not without jeopardizing her and Jason's life.

She picked up speed as she jumped ahead of Jason and slammed into the door forcing it open. She grabbed Jason's hand and ran full speed dodging around people and tanks and out the door.

"Where's the taxi?" She said to Jason.

He responded with a wild look on his face. "Parking lot on the left!"

Ella veered left and immediately spotted the taxi car. She ran to it, pushing Jason in and hopping in after him. "To the hotel please, as fast as you can!" She managed, out of breath.

Just as they left the parking lot the lady, looking just fine, came out in a fury. She sniffed the air and then locked onto the taxi, her eyes following them as they disappeared.

 _At the hotel_

Ella got out of the silent taxi to get the bags from the back. Jason did the same. They waved goodbye to the taxi driver and headed inside the beautifully crafted doors.

After making it to their room and dropping the bags off on Ella's side, Jason asked, "Are we still going to go to the beach today?"

Ella turned and looked at him. She smiled and nodded her head. "Give me a bit to change and recover from the trip to the aquarium then we can walk down." Jason nodded in agreement and headed into his room and closed the door after him.

Ella closed her eyes and thought about the trapped animals and their sluggish behavior. She wondered what Percy would think.

Percy. She needed to call Percy, and she would leave the details of the Aquarium trip out. Didn't want him to worry himself to death. She went and slipped her rings off to give her fingers some breathing space, and laid them in the precious box, then grabbed a chair and set it next to the fountain. She pulled a drachma out of her pocket and flipped it into the mist made by the fountain. "Percy Jackson, Camp Half-Blood."

 **Jason's POV:**

So, Ella was a demigod to. And that camp… Camp Half-Blood was it? Must be a camp of demigods. But… He had never heard of a camp. All he knew was that demigods were left to roam alone in the world and fight horrid creatures. He sighed and plopped down on his bed.

Water. She had used water as her weapon. The only god or goddess he knew that was acquainted with water was Poseidon… could she really be a daughter of Poseidon? And who was that person at the aquarium? That lady gave him the creeps. He should never have talked Ella into going. She had been right the whole time. He felt really guilty about that. _I wonder what that lady wanted with Ella… she didn't seem to care about me at all_. He must try harder to keep Ella safe, and be on the lookout for monsters.

A knock came at the door. Jason, startled, sat straight up in his bed. The knock came again. Jason went to the door and peeked through the peep hole. It was an old man in… was that a wet suit?!

Jason opened the door. "Um, can I help you, sir?" Jason got a better look at him now. He was sort of hunched over and his hands were up in the air for no reason. Maybe a habit of some sort?

The old man turned to him, and smiled sadly. "Are you Jason Grace? Son of Zeus?"

Jason grabbed his coin from his pocket and flipped it, catching his sword mid air and holding it at the mans neck. "Who are you and what do you want with me? Are you some kind of monster?"

The old man gasped, an aghast look on his face. "What? N-no! I'm Ella's father… Phorcys. The god of the hidden dangers of the deep."

Well, that would make sense what she did with the water at the aquarium. Jason lowered his sword a little bit so that it was at the old man's chest. "Prove it."

"Well, you know the rings she wears on her right fingers? I gave those to her last year for her birthday. They were quite a beauty. Them and their storage box. Had some help from Hephaestus on that." He chuckled a little bit.

Jason looked at him. She did begin to wear the rings last year after her birthday, and she had said they were from her father… Well, the facts all line up…

Jason completely lowered his sword and put it away. "Come in."

The old man smiled. "I don't want to intrude, I just wanted to give this to you."

It was an envelope. Jason took it hesitantly.

The old man sighed. "I really don't want to do this to you, but she is one of the many hidden dangers of the deep herself. You see, you are not the only boy in her life…"

Jason stared at the man and got red in the face. "Are you suggesting she is cheating on me?!"

The old man looked away and sighed. "Look in the envelope yourself. Or wait if you want. Just make sure you contact me right before you confront her. You aren't the only one who wants to punish her." He handed Jason a card.

Jason looked at it and looked up to give the man his card back, but he was gone.

Jason slammed the door. He went and sat on his bed, envelope in hand. He hesitated and then opened it.

Inside of the envelope were picture of Ella and… another boy. He flipped through them. There were tons. Some with them in an armor he'd never seen before, some with the two at the beach, some with winged horses. It just went on and on and on. He got up and threw them in the trash. They must be photoshopped or something. He gritted his teeth and went to check on Ella. The door was cracked open. Right before he entered, he heard Ella talking to someone. It was a male's voice. He peeked through the door and saw the same boy he'd seen in all the pictures.

Jason stumbled back into his room. He sat down on the bed and wanted to cry. He saw the card and got angry. The old man had been right. Jason grabbed the phone on his bed stand and dialed the number. "Hi-uh- is this Phorcys? You were right."

 **Ella's POV:**

"Yeah, the trip has been great! Jason and I went shopping and grabbed lunch and now are about to go to the beach."

Percy smiled. "Glad you're having a good time. You are wearing your necklace still, right? And no trouble with monsters either?"

Ella made sure to maintain eye contact with him. "Yes I am wearing it. And no monsters! Now I have to…"

Ella was cut off as the window shattered open. Ella brought up a wall of water to protect herself from any of the glass.

"Ella what's going o-" the Iris connection was cut off as a shower of drywall crashed down on the fountain. Ella retreated to the back of the room. She felt for her rings but got nothing. Her rings! She dashed into the bathroom as a creature crashed through it. She grabbed the box and looked up to face Jason.

"Jason, what's wrong? You look horrible…"

Jason shoved some pictures into her hands of her and Percy.

"Jason… how'd you get these?"

Jason looked at her. "Why don't you tell me who that is."

"Jason you don't think- oh my gods you do. Jason WHO GAVE YOU THESE PICTURES."

"YOUR DAD! He stopped by and was all sad and crap and when he gave me these pictures I thought they may be fakes or something but then I saw you in some kind of message system with him just now."

"My-my dad? That impos-" the door to the bathroom smashed open. Ella grabbed Jason and ran into his room, shutting the door. She fumbled with her ring box opening it and slipping her pinky one on. "That's impossible Jason, my dad can't. He's too busy with his work."

"Your dad is Phorcys, am I right? God of the hidden dangers of the deep?"

Ella was shocked. He knew about the gods? "Wha- how do you know about the gods?" The door smashed open, rubble just missing Ella's head. She shook back to reality. "Wait, no he's not my father!" A deep laugh rumbled in the doorway.

"No. No I'm not. But your boyfriend was dumb enough to think so."

Ella trembled. She dropped her ring box containing the second ring that was supposed to be placed on her ring finger. Jason would believe him-an old man-over his girlfriend?

Tears formed at the corners of her eyes. She looked at Jason. "We're done. And that boy you saw in the pictures? He's my twin brother, Percy. Percy Jackson."

Jason's POV:

Jason instantly felt horrible. No. No horrible is much to mello of a word. More like he felt destroyed and guilty beyond extent. He stared at Ella, who was on the verge of tears, mouth agape.

A voice laughed. "What's wrong Sparky, too shocked?" The stupid laugh rang around again, laughing at his own pun.

This old man… he had tricked Jason. He had led Jason to think about Ella as something else than the sweet girl she really was. This was not ok. He furrowed his eyebrows and turned to the man, flipping his coin out of his pocket and drawing out his sword. "I should have run you through when I had the chance earlier."

"Oh no, I'm so terrified." The man replied sarcastically. "But it wouldn't have done you any good. You see, besides telling you I'm her father, I was telling the truth. I am a god so you can't kill me."

Jason gripped his sword stronger. "Ella," Jason said to her. "Get out, I'll take care of him."

Ella look over him slowly, registering the sword in his hand. She pointed at it and looked at him almost sneering. "You're one, too?"

Before Jason could say something, Phorcys cut in. "This is boring… listening to you two. Let me introduce you. Jason son of Zeus, Ella daughter of Poseidon. There, done. Now if you don't mind I have a big exhibit to fix and set up and then a big opening show to present, so I will be taking my main act and scuttling out of here!"

 **Ella's POV:**

At that moment Jason flew at him, but was knocked against a wall, hard enough to make him see stars. Ella didn't react, not a flinch or a glance to see if he was ok. Not like she would care. She was now in battle mode, and nothing could get to her.

She pulled water out of her rings as a rock was chunked at her. She used the water as a shield to halt the rocks progress. However Ella had to dive out of the way as the rock pierced through the small water shield.

She looked at her hand. Her other ring! She had forgotten to put it on! She made a dive for it as another rock came at her. It narrowly missed her as she picked up her box containing the ring. She fumbled with it for a moment, and right as she was about to slip it on, everything went black.

 **Jason's POV:**

Jason shook the stars away only to look up and see Ella get hit in the head and crumple, her ring and ring box falling from her hand. Jason used air to cushioned her fall so she wouldn't get hurt further.

Before she hit the floor, Phorcys swooped in and hoisted her up and over his shoulder. He reached out and grabbed her ring box and reached for the ring too, but Jason summoned a wind that brought the ring to him. He held it close as Phorcys sneered at him and backed away. Jason stood up, leaning on the wall, sword in one hand and the ring tightly held in the other.

Phorcys smirked. "I don't need that ring and neither does she where she's going. Now toodaloo Sparky!" And with that, Phorcys ran through the broken doorways and out the wall in Ella's room.

Jason watched as Phorcys disappeared into the city. A tear rolled down his face as he watched the sweetest girl he'd ever known disappear with him. He couldn't go after them. He could barely stand on his own, much less fly. He'd drained himself completely getting her ring.

A few more tears fell down his face as he made a promise. "I will find you Ella, whether you like me then or not, and I'll return your beautiful ring to you." He slid down the wall, crying a river of tears for the lost girl.

 _Present day_

Jason looked at Ella, whom he had just caught in his arms. "No no no… I can't lose you again…" he rushed off to the infirmary, the one place he knew where to take her. The Pegasus followed after him, catching up, then sped ahead of him. Towards the middle of camp.

Jason shook his head and focused on getting Ella to the infirmary. From what he could tell, she was still alive, but only just.

He landed and took off running. He ran right into the infirmary where the boy, Will, took her with urgency and laid her on a bed. He immediately grabbed ambrosia and nectar and fed her all that a demigod could take without exploding into ash.

Still she slept on. Jason looked at her and began to pace.

Will looked up at him and began, "What happened man? It look as if she has been str-"

He was interrupted as the door was thrown open, and a wild looking Percy ran in. "Where is she?"

"Here Percy." Will called.

Percy rushed over and Jason could see the concern on his face. He stood by Ella's side taking her hand. He looked at Will. "Have you tried water yet?"

Will shook his head. "No I didn't know what or where to pour it."

Percy ran his hand through his hair and told Will, "Alright I need some ASAP.."

As Will went and grabbed some water in a cup, the blonde girl, Annabeth, entered. Although she appeared a lot more calm, Jason could tell she was as worried as Percy. "Oh my gods. Have you tried water yet?

Percy looked at her. "No, we are doing that now."

Will returned and gave the water to Percy who dipped his hands in the bucket and summoned the water so that it swirled around in his palm. He then placed it on her forehead and Jason watched as some of the water entered her body.

Percy pulled away waiting to see if it worked. Nothing happened.

Percy tried twice more, neither giving any results. He sat down and put his head in his hands. Annabeth went over and gave him a hug. Percy hugged her back, digging his head into her shoulder.

Jason's gaze slipped back to Ella. How could he have been so stupid?

Will came over and pulled him aside. "Hey, what happened? If I know I may be able to do something else."

Jason looked away. "I...I… hit her. Accidentally. I got mad and she kept running and I just wanted to talk. And I couldn't control what was happening and I hit her with…" quietly Jason whispered as a tear fell, "lightning. I swear on the Styx I didn't mean to. She jumped right into the stream, thinking I would aim it at her. But I didn't. I aimed it above. But not high enough."

Will looked at him shocked.

Jason turned away and took off his necklace with Ella's ring on it. He slipped the ring off the chain and headed to where Ella was lying.

He slipped the ring onto her right ring finger. It fit perfectly. A small, sad smile rested on his face. _I kept my promise. Now I'll go_. He thought. He turned, walking away from Ella, her brother and best friend, heading out the door. He walked slowly, avoiding anyone and everyone, to his cabin. He plopped down on his bed and curled up, a few tears slipping out of his eyes, trying to get his mind off all the events of that day and the horror he had created.

 **Percy's POV:**

Percy shook, crying uncontrollably into Annabeth's shoulder. Why wouldn't the water work… was she too far gone? She couldn't be… not after all the wars and monster fights… it couldn't come to this.

Annabeth gasped quietly as the other boy Percy had been vaguely aware of came over to Ellanna and then left without a word. "Percy," she said quietly as he looked up at her, his eyes red and his features showing complete distraught and worry. "Do you have her ring?"

Percy gingerly pulled out his camp necklace and fingered the ring on it. "Of course. Why wouldn't I?" He replied quietly, his voice shaking like an earthquake.

"Can I see it for a moment?"

Percy nodded and slipped off the necklace from around his neck, handing it to Annabeth. He watched as she untied it and slipped off the necklace and onto her pinky finger.

Nothing happened and he put his head in his hands again. But when a hand shook his shoulder and he looked up, he saw the most amazing and wonderful sight he had ever laid eyes on.

The rings were glowing a misty blue, shining a blue light on the room. Slowly the glow spread into Ellanna's fingers, then palms, and forearm. The glow continued to spread until her entire body was glowing. After a moment, the glow receded, starting at the fingers and toes, until just the part of her chest where her heart resided shone.

As the glow receded Ellanna's eyes fluttered open, and a small gasp left her lips. Her hands left her sides and came up to rest on her forehead, eyes closed once again, groaning.

Percy exhaled, a smile plastered on his suntanned face, and one last tear escaped his eye as he stood up and walked over to his sister's bed. He laid a hand on her arm. She opened her eyes and brought down her arms, a smile creeping onto her face.

"Percy!" She pushed up from her bed and hugged him, and he her.

"I'm so glad you are ok, Ellanna! You had me worried sick!" He pulled away and grabbed her shoulders. Looking directly into her eyes he sternly said, "Don't ever do whatever you did again." Relaxing a little he finished, "What did happen anyway?"

Ellanna looked away, the smile turning into a slight frown. She sighed, stating "It doesn't matter, I'll take care of it. I'm fine and that's what matters." Looking back into his eyes she completed her thought. "It won't happen again, don't worry!"

Percy wanted to scream at her, _NO IT MATTERS YOU TELL ME RIGHT NOW WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU_!" But he didn't want to startle her now, after she had just recovered. Besides, once her mind is made, it doesn't normally sway from her decision.

He pulled her into a hug again, and Annabeth came and joined him. The three smiled, then pulled apart.

 **Ella's POV:**

Ellanna rubbed her right temple, asking, "So how'd y'all heal me? I don't feel like I've drank any nectar or eaten any ambrosia. It's almost as if…" she died off as she noticed two rings she hadn't seen together for a while on her right hand. Her mouth hung open for a minute, staring in awe. She hadn't seen these rings since… since about a year ago, on vacation, with a boy she had thought she loved at the time. Jason. Jason Grace.

 **Soooooooooooooo, what do y'all think? I haven't really asked before but I really want to know what you think, but I do prefer it to be nice you know? But you can say whatever, and if it's mean I'll just ignore and delete it. Oh and I do have a question. Do y'all think I should put Jason and Piper together and bring in a new character at the end, or put Jason and Ellanna together? Or do you want me to write both and post them both? Honestly I'll probably end up doing tat last option cause I want to see how it will turn out both ways, but I want to know what y'alls opinion is. Anywho, until next time my fiends.**

 **Oh and thanks my dear editor for helping me out and reigniting the flame for this story! ;) Also, I will probably post sometime soon again I just don't know when. I had a lot of freetime over break and was able to write all this so I'll see where this leads. Hope to see y'all later!**


	11. Chapter 11- Finale

**Heeeeyyyyyyyyyy! So guess who finally finished! That's right, me! So please enjoy yourselves while reading this last chapter sorry that it took me so long to finish. Read on!**

 **Disclaimer: we all know I don't own these characters, thanks Rick Riordan for providing them no weaving together such a great story!**

 _Right before dinner_

Ella pushed open the door to her cabin, finding it empty. _Percy must have left while I was visiting Jason._ Ella thought. She shrugged it off and finished gathering her stuff for capture the flag. She grabbed her bow and long dagger, her two favorite weapons since she lost one of her rings. But now that her rings had been reunited, she was ready to kick butt. She smiled and packed it all into her bag, which she slung over her shoulder, heading for the pavilion. _Don't want to be late again,_ she thought. _To be early is to be on time._

Ella arrived at the pavilions and set her stuff down at the Poseidon table. The dinner bell rang. She walked over and grabbed a plate, collecting dinner and scraping part of it into the altar. She walked back to her table and thought of root beer, the perfect drink before capture the flag.

As campers started filing in, she caught glimpses of the new campers that had arrived earlier, making a mental note to go introduce herself after everyone settled down. She also saw Jason and smiled, waving at him. He waved back. She noticed Percy wasn't here yet, which wasn't like him at all. He normally arrived before her. Then she realizes the entire Athena table and Hephaestus tables were empty. As more and more campers filed in, those specific tables remained empty.

After she finished her food, Ella went around introducing herself to the new campers, talking with old friends like she used to, correcting them and saying she was going to go by Ella again, which of course threw everyone off. She even talked some with Jason, and another girl that had come to sit by him with the name Piper. She also spoke with Will who pulled his obviously nervous attitude of "I know absolutely nothing," which she doubted anyone actually believed. She chatted a bit with Nico and his sister Hazel. She talked with almost everyone, and was pretty sure they were all lying when they said they knew nothing.

Finally, the Athena cabin came in and grabbed their food. Ella went over and pulled Annabeth out of the group.

"Where have y'all been? Dinner is almost over! And where are the Hephaestus campers?!"

Annabeth gave a little laugh. "The curse on the Hephaestus cabin is lifted with the arrival of the new camper and they have been enjoying themselves making things. And we had a cabin meeting to discuss some recent problems and it's all fine now."

"Oh. Yeah and I assume that's why Percy still isn't here, right." Ella said, her hand on her hip.

"Uh…" Annabeth scanned the room, looking a little uneasy. Until she smiled and pointed at the entrance. "There he is! Why don't you go ask him?" With that she sat down and talked with her siblings, ignoring Ella's presence.

"Gee thanks," Ella muttered under her breath as she approached Percy.

As he slipped part of his dinner into the alter, Ella rather aggressively slapped his back as a hello. "Hey there, Bro! It's not like you to be late! Where on earth have you been?"

Percy tensed for a minute and then relaxed. He turned to her and said with a smirk, "oh you know. Here, there."

Ella raised an eyebrow. Right as she was about to say something else, Chiron clopped out. "Alright. I do hope everybody had a good dinner. It's time for the campfire! Let's head over. Apollo cabin, please lead us in some songs to get us started. See you there." The Apollo cabin was buzzing about what songs to do when Chiron left. Percy dragged Ella to the Campfire and they joined in the singing that had already started.

Ella soon forgot about what had happened at dinner, getting wrapped up in all the commotion. Soon announcements started and everyone quieted down. The announcements droned on and on when finally Chiron finished and said, "Alright. Now everyone go get ready for capture the flag! You have one hour."

Everyone departed and Ella and Percy headed to their cabin to grab some supplies for capture the flag.

Ella immediately went to the closet, where she grabbed some chain mail she had had Beckendorf make before he had died. Least to say it was amazing quality. She slipped it on underneath her shirt and then grabbed her bow and elongated dagger, attaching them to her belt.

She secured her rings on her fingers and made sure they were filled with new, salty water. She smiled and did some test moves with the water, for it had been a long time since she had been able to use these. "Ready to go Percy?" She said loudly to make sure he could here. No response. "Uh- Percy?"

He must have left already… Ella thought.

So she headed out to where her team was meeting to discuss battle plans. She arrived to everybody already dressed and ready to go. "But it is early… we never start early…" she muttered.

Ella shrugged it off and headed out to go get her armor on quickly. The armory was empty and only her armor was left in its spot. Everyone else had already come through. Hurriedly, she slipped all of her armor on and stumbled out to where her team was planning.

She had just finished buckling her armor when she arrived at the table. "Hey what's up with everyone being so early?"

"We thought we needed a little extra time to plan," Annabeth said. "But apparently the other team felt the same way."

Ella sighed. "Whatever. So what's the plan?"

Time skip! To the beginning of capture the flag!

Ella was paired with Percy and Annabeth for this game, and their goal was to sneak around the back while the other teams went and gave a frontal attack. They would wait for the signs showing everybody was in place, then grab the flag and sneak back across the border.

The horn rang signaling the start of the game. Ella, Percy, and Annabeth ran to get ahead of everybody. After they were out of sight, Ella stopped them. "Hey, I can teleport us to the other side. That way none of us will be caught."

Ella almost laughed at their reactions.

"What?! Teleport?!" Annabeth exclaimed.

Percy's eyes widened. "That's how you got to the cabin so fast this morning!"

Ella nodded. "It's a skill I've been working on."

Percy grabbed her wrist. "You have to teach me."

Ella laughed. "Ok. How about your first lesson now? I'll show you how I do it, ok?"

"Uh…" he looked over at Annabeth, who nodded. "Ok. Show us."

"Alright…" Ella positioned herself on flat ground and linked arms with Annabeth and Percy. She summoned some water from her rings and made a puddle underneath their feet.

"Ok, it's great that you guys don't get wet, but I do!" Annabeth said as her shoes got wet.

"Oops. We'll dry you off on the other side. Ok, Percy. When you are wanting to teleport, you have the water turn underneath your feet like this." She willed the water to spin. "Then you imagine another place with water. For instance, think of the pond in the back of their territory, and then you go!" They sunk into the water, appearing in the lake on the other side.

Ella and Percy were completely dry, but Annabeth was soaked. Ella took a step back deeper into the water and sat down, tired from transporting the three of them. She closed her eyes and woke up to Percy dumping water over her head.

"Hey!" He exclaimed, relieved. He looked at her sternly. "You forgot to tell us that you wouldn't be your full strength after!"

Ella smiled weakly. "I didn't think it would be this bad… how long was I out?"

"Only 3 minutes but still!"

Ella pushed herself up and headed over to the lake to refill her rings again. She slipped her hand into the water and felt it bringing her back to her normal self, filling her rings.

"That's the signal!" Annabeth yelled quietly. Don't want to alert the other team with loud talking. Ella stood up and raced to Annabeth's side, Percy right behind her. "Ok, we got there. Percy and I will take on the guards, Ella grab the flag and run like your life depends on it, we will be right behind you." Annabeth said, her face full of concentration.

Ella nodded. Game time.

They took off, throwing the plan in motion. Ella raced through while Percy and Annabeth took care of the guards. She smiled as she raced by, grabbing the flag. As she ran she heard footsteps behind her, swords drawn. She summoned some water and used it as a mirror and saw a group of the opposing team running after her. She formed the water into a rope and whiplashed it behind her, tripping the group.

She smiled. _These rings are the best!_

She saw the river up ahead and ran faster. She was about to dash through the river in 3...2...1… **Boom!** Ella dropped the forgotten flag onto the floor.

A huge firework show shot up around her, displaying many different shapes and colors. Suddenly everyone was surrounding her. Mechanical bridges formed over the river, so people could easily cross without getting wet. It was all a set up. The game. The winner. The plans. Every little bit had been set up perfectly. A plan worthy of Athena herself.

Percy came and tackled her in a huge hug. He was smiling so big she thought his face muscles would rip. "Happy early birthday Ella!"

Ella's jaw dropped open. The firework show was still going, and a cake was brought out. It was a misty aqua with pink seashells, three tiered. Several of her close friends had presents for her, placing them in a small pile.

Ella's mouth was hanging open. She didn't know what to say. Tears came to her eyes and she hugged Percy back. "Thank you so much!" She said excitedly. "Thank you guys so much!" She shouted so everyone could hear.

"Why don't we get some cake?" Percy said pulling out of the hug. Ella nodded, smiling. The last firework shot up and burst. Written in a blue green cursive that covered the sky, "Happy Birthday Ella!" could be clearly seen, sparkling like diamonds in the sky. Then the Pegasi flew in coming to land by her. Windstreaker and Survivor nuzzled her first and then the rest came, wishing her " _happy birthday!_ " among other things. Blackjack clopped up to her and whinnied. " _Happy birthday, Boss! I had other Boss get you some donuts from me! Want to share?_ " Ella laughed. "Maybe in a little bit Blackjack! Thank you for your consideration!"

She gave the Pegasus one last look and walked with Percy to join Annabeth, Will, and Nico at the cake. She saw Jason staring at everything in awe and she grabbed his wrist on their way over, pulling him with her to join the group of her close friends.

He looked shocked, but went with it. Annabeth handed Ella the cake cutter and she sliced the cake surrounded by all of her great friends.

The rest of the night was a blur. There was a DJ, loud music, some fun games. It was the best party ever!

At the end, there was a slow song and Percy approached and bowed. "May I have this dance, sis?"

Ella smiled. "Sure." She took his hand and they danced. "You know Percy, last time we danced you kept tripping over yourself."

Percy laughed. "Yeah! I remember that! I had a great practice partner though!" He glanced over at Annabeth who was watching him dance, almost as if she was critiquing him.

Ella laughed. "Thank you Percy. This has been the best birthday ever!"

A large hand rested on her shoulder, and a deep voice came from behind. "May I?"

Ella's eyes widened. She turned around and stood face to face with none other than her father. "D-dad? Dad!" She gave him a hug.

Percy spoke up. "I sent dad an invitation, but I thought he'd be too busy to be able to come and all the other stuff the gods would say…"

Poseidon laughed. "I couldn't turn down a dance from my daughter! Especially since it's her sweet sixteen." He winked at me.

And then we danced. Nothing else mattered. This was the best birthday she had ever had. She chewed on her lip, smiling as the song finished. She gave him one last hug as he waved goodbye as he disappeared, heading back to his underwater palace.

Ella gave Percy one last hug. "Thank you so much I-" she cried, not able to finish her sentence. "Thank you so much. This means the world to me."

Percy hugged her. "Good. Glad you enjoyed it. I had a really hard time keeping it a secret since Annabeth and I started planning it."

Ella laughed. "No wonder you were so on edge all today."

"Yeah. I was really obvious wasn't I?" He said as he ran his hair through his hair.

"Most definitely. But I was super surprised and I honestly had no idea what was going on."

Percy smiled. "Good. I'm going to help clean up and you are going to go back and take your shower and get ready for bed. Then we'll have some of our friends over to finish up the party, ok?"

Ella hesitated. "But… I can help cle-"

"Nope!" Percy interrupted. "Believe me. We got this."

Ella sighed. "Fine."

As Ella headed back to her cabin to get ready for bed, an arm grabbed hers. She turned and came face to face with Jason.

"Uh- happy birthday Ella." He was blushing, she could see that even in the dim lighting of the forest.

Ella smiled and felt her cheeks burn a little. She smiled and said, "Thanks Jason. Um… walk me back to the cabin?"

He nodded. They walked together until they reached the cabin of Poseidon.

"See you tomorrow, Ella." He said as he headed to his cabin.

"Jason! Hey... uh, a bunch of my friends are coming to party soon and if you want you could come…" Jason looked at her, surprised. "You could get to know some of the people here a little better and stuff…"

Jason smiled. "Yeah sure. See you later then!" With that, Ella headed into her cabin to finished getting ready.

Later, everyone came over. A few more people had come than Ella expected, but that was ok. The more the merrier. Let's see, Percy and Annabeth came of course, and Nico who had brought Hazel along, also Will and Leo, who had become good friends over the span of time Leo had been at camp, and finally Jason. They stayed up talking, watching movies, and playing games. In the end, you could find Annabeth and Percy sleeping side by side next to the saltwater fountain. Nico was asleep in a corner, his head tipped to the ceiling as if he had accidentally fallen asleep with Hazel, who had curled up beside him. Leo was sprawled across the middle of the floor; Will had claimed Percy's bed and was promptly snoring, but just in the smallest bit so that it was hardly noticeable but definitely there. And Jason. Silly Jason had fallen asleep on top of the bookcases, although Ella didn't see how that could be comfortable.

Ella sighed and decided step out on the porch for a moment, to get some fresh air. It was so quiet outside at this time of night, so peaceful.

The door opened and shut behind her, so she turned around to see Jason awake, walking to where she was standing. She smiled. "I thought you were sleeping on the bookcases."

"Yeah, it's not as comfortable as one might think and quite hard to sleep on."

Ella giggled. "Then why were you up there?"

Jason shrugged. "Guess I didn't feel like moving."

Ella laughed quietly. "Why'd you come out here?"

Jason looked around at the quiet camp. "Not sure. I guess it felt right. I also wanted to say happy birthday. Well, early birthday that is."

Ella stared at him then smiled. "Thanks Jason. I… that means a lot. I'm glad you ended up at camp. I think I missed you the whole time, but never really realized it. Then when you came to camp it brought back things I didn't want to face but also kinda needed to." Ella rubbed her temples. "Wait, that doesn't make any sense, I don't kn-"

Jason engulfed her in a hug. "It makes perfect sense. To me anyway. Hey, why don't we go back inside and get some sleep." He said pulling away.

Ella locked eyes with him and nodded. "Ok."

They headed inside, where they quickly fell asleep together on Ella's bed, hands interlocking each other. Allowing the crashing waves of life to settle around them. The middle of the wave completing its journey and resolving with a beautiful crash on beaches, making way for a new wave to begin.

 **So yeah! Hope y'all enjoyed it! I guess that's the end of the road for me. Thanks for reading it!**

 **-** ** _HyperActivePickles_**


	12. Dialogue 1

_**Hey y'all, long time no see am I right? I thought it would be cool if I did some little one shot type things using different dialogue prompts but honestly I don't know how this will turn out so I'm just going to go with the flow.**_

 _ **Here is the prompt, read it if you wish, or just skip to the story and try to guess what it is.**_

Why is he bleeding?

Because he's an idiot.

I didn't know idiocy caused people to just start spontaneously bleeding from the nose.

I think it's a new phenomenon.

I Don't own any of Rick Riordan's stuff, but we all know that so I shall continue

 **Alrighty, here we go.**

 **"** Morning!" An overly cheerful and energetic voice sounded beside me. My fist followed the sound of the voice and made solid impact with the target. A small *umpf* followed by a large *smack* on what sounded like the floor next to my bunk bed came after the initial impact of my fist. I smiled and dug myself deeper into my covers.

Groans came from the floor below me. "Owwwww…" a voice muttered. "Remind me not to ever do that again." Must be Percy from the sound of his voice. What is he doing up this early? He never wakes up before the sun comes out.

"It's not nice to wake somebody up who is sleeping." I mustered. "You should have expected it."

"Oh Styx. Hey I got blood all over the floor, mind giving me a hand?" Blood? Why would there be blood on the floor?

I peeked over the bedside and saw a red mess all over the floor and Percy. Not something one would want to wake up to, I must add.

"What happened?" I asked innocently.

"Well," Percy looked up to me, holding his nose with one hand, "I tried to wake a beast and it wacked my face with its rock hard fist and I fell from its lair and landed on the very same face it punched me with. And now it won't stop bleeding."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, whatever. I'm coming."

Slowly, I rolled out of my covers and inched down the ladder to my brother. He woke me up, he gets the punishment. Meanwhile, blood continues to seep from his nose.

"Use your shirt to soak up some blood from your face and tilt your head back while applying pressure. I think that's what Will told me to do last time I had a bloody nose. I'll go grab some towels." I headed to the bathroom where we store all of our towels while Percy did as I instructed. I grabbed two hand towels and came back to where Percy was sitting, shirtless, with his bloodied shirt pressured around his nose.

Least to say, it was an interesting sight. I pulled some water from my ring supply and soaked the two towels with it. I commanded the water with ease, as it crept around on the floor searching for every last drop of blood from Percy's nose. Once that was cleaned up, Percy's nose had finally ceased to bleed.

"Let's go down to the lake and rinse everything. There you can tell me why the heck you bothered to wake me up at, let's see what time is it… 4?!"

Percy gingerly touched his nose. "Actually, i woke you up at 3:45. We have patrol at 4:05, remember? We have it every thursday morning starting this week. You were there when we decided that at last week's council meeting."

Oh Styx, he's right. We do have patrol. We do patrol outside of the camp borders to keep tabs on nearby monsters and make sure any new campers that are making their way here don't run into them. We meet at the camp pine tree to switch off with the previous group.

"You know what, forget it. Put some new clothes on and be ready to leave in three minutes." Percy looked like he wanted to argue but I shot a glare at him and he slipped into the bathroom, taking his new clothes with him.

I start to throw my cloths on for patrol as well. Blackjack, Windstreaker, you awake? I thought as loud as I could in the directoion of the stables.

Oh- yes of course, Boss. A very tired sounding Blackjack answered.

Yes. Windstreaker responded a few seconds after Blackjack.

Can you guys get here as soon as possible please? Percy and I are in a bit of a pickle. I finish getting dressed and slip on the required armor. Percy comes out and begins to do the same.

Be there on just a minute, boss. Blackjack responds.

Ditto. Replied Windstreaker.

Perfect thanks guys. See you in a few.

"Alright, Windstreaker and Blackjack are on their way, but we need to be ready right when they get here."

Percy was too busy fumbling with his armor to respond. I sighed. "Let me help you with that." I tightened his armor as he sheepishly looked at the other side of the room. "You sure you didn't take a hit to the head, Percy?" I stood up, face to face with him. Well, technically I have to look up just a bit… he is, I'll admit, a few inches taller than me. But no more than that, don't listen to whatever he tells you. He likes to exagerate.

He looked at my mocking face. "Yeah, positive. Just a bloody nose, thanks to you."

I shrugged. "Blackjack and Windstreaker just arrived, lets go. We're already going to be 5 minutes late and if you don't hurry we'll be ten."

Percy finches. "Yeah… lets go." He followed me to the door and stopped right before to make sure he wasn't forgetting something.

I smirked after opening the door. "Race ya." I slammed the door in front of a very surprised Percy, who apparently had forgotten my very competitive spirit.

I ran and jump mounted onto Windstreaker. "Lets go! We gotta beat Percy and Blackjack!"

Windstreaker whinnied, and Blackjack stomped his feet. "No fair you get a head start. Hurry up, Boss!" Blackjack said to a stumbling Percy, who had just burst out of the cabin.

All I did was smile, and Windstreaker and I took off at record speed. I looked back to see Percy climbing onto Blackjack and get whacked in the face by one of his wings. I heard Percy yelp in pain and Blackjack's distant cries for him to hurry up and stop getting hurt.

I shook my head and told Windstreaker to make a small circle to let them get off the ground. As soon as they took off, I raced off one again at top speed. I could hear Percy and Blackjack behind Windstreaker and me but had my eye set on the finish line: Thalia's Pinetree.

I smiled a victory smile as I landed before Percy did, giving Windstreaker some running distance to slow down. We came to a stop as Blackjack circled down to us. Annabeth and Jason were already there wasting with the previous group that consisted of Leo, Frank, and Nico. I sheepishly smiled. "Hey guys." I said weakly.

Percy dismounted holding his nose, blood once again seeping from it.

"Why is he bleeding?!" Annabeth said.

"Because he is an idiot." I replied while summoning some water to help clean him up.

A tired Leo raised his eyebrow. "I didn't know that idiocy caused people to just start spontaneously bleeding from the nose."

I looked over to him and straight faced answered, "I think it's a new phenomenon."

"Whatever you say sea-lady." Leo replied with a shrug.

I groaned. "Do NOT call me sea-lady."

Percy's nose finally stopped bleeding again and our two groups separated; theirs heading for bed, and ours heading out.

 _ **I know it's short, so sorry about that... if y'all have a dialogue prompt you think would be fun go ahead and direct message me or comment it so I can see it or something, otherwise I'll just find another. Anyways, hop you enjoyed it!**_

 ** _ξΞΗΔΡΞλ_**

 _(_ hehe isn't that a cool signature)


End file.
